Love Knows No Time
by ashme90
Summary: Alyssa is a small town girl who loves the movie and history of Pearl Harbor. One night, after cuddling up on the couch with the movie and book, she finds herself falling asleep, and "dreaming" about the past. What will happen when she meets Danny Walker for the first time? Will they live happily ever after, or will tragedy strike? D/OC **Sequel is up!** NOTE 2 NEW READERS IN CH 1
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone!**

**This is my first ever fanfiction. Please bear with me on spelling or grammar errors. I am going to try my best in making this a great story. We'll see how everything goes. This is only my first chapter I already know how I am ending the story, and I already know I am going to make a sequel if I get a lot of reads and reviews. So please R&amp;R and any ideas you may have on what you would like to happen are more than welcome.**

**Thank you again****PS! I do not own any of the characters from Pearl Harbor the movie, or the history behind it. I only own my own character.**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

***NOTE TO NEW READERS!* I know a lot of you are reading this so you can read my sequel. My writing style as changed A LOT between the first installment and my sequel. Please don't let the writing in this discourage you from reading the sequel. What you need to know: With this installment, I was kind of rushing. I felt like I had a certain script I had to stick to. The sequel is a lot different. Almost all of it, is my own, original ideas, or ideas from reviewers. Reviewers do get credit if I use their ideas. If you don't like how the first installment is going, and if you don't mind spoilers, then just go to the sequel. Just please, do not let my writing style on here discourage you from the new story. Everything really is different. So, thank you for reading, and have a great time while doing so! Also, thank you for taking the time to read this note! I hope you enjoy both stories!**

**Thanks again!**

Ch. 1

"Alyssa, I need your help please!" I heard Ms. Leslie call from the front of the store. I worked in a small book store in a small town that consisted of about 1000 people. Actually, I live in the small town of Shelby, Tennessee. It was the middle of the day, everyone was still at work or at school, so we were slow.

"Yes, Ms. Leslie?" I saw the stack of books that she had sitting on the counter. I knew what was coming.

"Will you please stock these books, and after you've completed the paperwork for them you can go home."

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled at her and thanked her before I proceeded with the task at hand.

I was excited to see that the books consisted of mostly history novels. I went to the correct section to where they were supposed to be placed. I saw a few, WWI books, there were some on Vietnam, but, at the bottom of the stack, there was a book on Pearl Harbor. I couldn't contain my excitement when I saw the Pearl Harbor book. I quickly put them away and proceeded to the office to do the paperwork I needed to do.

I was a major Pearl Harbor fan. Ever since seeing the movie, I have done all the research I possibly could on the topic, and even went to Hawaii just to see the memorial. I loved Josh Hartnett and Ben Affleck, and always dreamt, mostly of meeting Josh, especially, in the '40's military uniform he wore. I

I found the actual events of Pearl Harbor to be exciting and sad all at the same time. It was so interesting to me how everything took place on that infamous day in 1941.

As soon as I clocked out to leave I immediately grabbed the book and went to pay for it.

"I was wondering how long it would take before you came to me to buy this, Alyssa." Ms. Leslie knew me all too well. She knew all about my fascination, and she knew that that particular book wouldn't stay in stock for too long.

"Well, Ms. Leslie, I couldn't contain myself. I have anything and everything possible from that particular event, and I need to keep adding to my collection." I smiled at the older lady as I paid for, anxious to leave.

"Alyssa, I know how much you love it, but you do realize that sometimes you should be careful what you wish for. You never know how history could end up repeating itself." She handed me the book, and winked at me.

"I know ma'am, and thank you, see you!" I said bye and hurried out the door, anxious to get home. Although the whole way home I couldn't help but think, why did she wink at me? That was an odd thing to do after mentioning how history could repeat itself. I shrugged it off, not trying to let my mind get the best of me on this.

As soon as I got home I changed into my sweats, fixed a glass of sweet tea, a sandwich. I sat on my couch with the book. When I read books like this, I have to have the movie playing as well. So I got comfortable after everything was situated, and began to read.

I was reading the book for a couple hours before finishing it. The movie, of course, was still on, so I proceeded to watch it the rest of the way through. Before I knew it I was asleep.

I started having the dream again. It was 1941, I was a military nurse on a train with some of the other nurses. We were on our way to New York. One of my best friends in the dream, her name, was Evelyn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys here's the deal. I am trying to post 5 chapters tonight at the most. I am writing as I am going. I know when I go to find a new story to read I look for something with a lot of chapters. I figure if I can post 5 I will be ahead of the game. I hope you all really like this story, and where I am or am not going with it. Please R&amp;R.**

**I do not own any of the original characters from Pearl Harbor, or the history that goes with it. I only own my own character.**

**Thanks**

**Enjoy!**

Ch. 2

I sat there, beside Evelyn, listening dreamily to the story on how she met Rafe. Having this same dream so many times, and seeing the movie, I knew exactly word for word how everything that happened. It still fascinated me listening though. She was at the part where he went to thank her for passing him on his eye sight. This was my favorite part. I listened intently.

"Ma'am I just wanted to thank you again for passing me. It means a lot. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost my wings. You're my hero!"

"Well, I know what happens first hand when a pilot loses his wings. It happened to my father."

"Well then he's my hero too."

She started to explain how he was getting fresh with her, and instructed him to pull his pants down to bend over so she could give him his shots.

"I would like to take my new hero's daughter out to dinner if that's alright"

She said he was starting to get fresh again and proceeded to poke him again.

"Dang, I think ya got the bone there."

We all laughed. This was truly my favorite part of the story. This is pretty much when they decided for sure that they were going to definitely see each other again. This is also usually where I woke up from my dream.

I looked out the window drowning out the rest of the story. I was starting to wonder why I hadn't woken up yet. I wasn't too worried, considering it had only been about twenty minutes, or so I thought.

I knew I was dressed ready for a night out. Before we got to the train station, Evelyn started talking to me.

"Are you okay Alyssa, you've hadn't said a word since before I finished my story."

She was right. I droned just about the whole thing out with my worries, that I had almost forgot that I was even here. In all honesty, this is the first time that I could remember her actually talking to me in my dream. It was starting to get a little weird, intense even.

"I'm alright, traveling just takes a toll on me." I smiled at her trying to reassure that everything was ok. Or was I trying to reassure myself?

"Well you need to perk up, we'll be meeting the boys soon, and tonight is a night of fun!"

I laughed as I realized what exactly was about to happen. I was getting nervous just thinking about seeing Josh in his military uniform. Or should I say, Danny Walker. I mentally told myself to call Josh Danny and Ben Rafe. I didn't want to mess anything up.

"You are absolutely right, Ev. I hope that pilot of yours has some cute friends." I smiled and winked at her. I could tell Betty was agreeing with me as she nodded like crazy, and all of us laughed.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that at all, ladies." She smiled and then everything got quiet as we prepared ourselves for the men that would be waiting. I especially was very anxious to finally meet Rafe McCawley and to get a good look at Danny Walker.

I thought to myself that I would make the most of this dream, whether it meant me getting the guy, or me waking up in a horrible nightmare of Evelyn having him. I was sure I would make myself noticed just so I could have him. No hard feelings towards her.

We finally arrived at the train station. We were all giddy and excited to meet Evelyn's man. I was trying to not show my nerves to the rest of the girls. I knew Rafe was going to tell her he was going overseas, and I also knew that I would finally lay eyes on Danny.

We all got off the train and managed to stay huddled in our group as we walked across the station. We finally happened on the pilots. I was standing right beside Betty when Evelyn ran to hug Rafe.

"Hello Lieutenant." He said to her. I smiled knowing he was about to surprise her.

"Hello Lieutenant." She smiled at him and he pulled her in a hug, lifting her up.

He proceeded to hold out his hands. "Pick one." She picked a hand and found an origami swan.

"What's in the other hand?"

He showed her. "Mine."

He told her it took a couple hours to fold those. That's when Betty interjected.

"Hi, do you happen to have any friends?" She shook his hand crazily and smiled at him.

"Take your pick." He pointed behind him and that's when we saw all the pilots. Barbara and I couldn't help but smile. I took a quick glimpse and that's when I saw Danny Walker. My breath hitched in my throat as our eyes met for a split second, and a blush crept up my face as I looked away. My nerves were completely shot, but I knew as soon as we got to the dance, that this would be my one and only chance to grab his attention. I had to make the most of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok ya'll I lied. This will probably be my last chapter for the night because I feel like my eyes are about to burn their way out of my head from looking at the computer screen. I will try to update as much as I can and as soon as I can. I will not leave this story hanging! Please R&amp;R!**

**I do not own anything to do with Pearl Harbor except my own character!**

**Thanks again!**

**Enjoy!**

Ch. 3

We got to the hotel where everything was happening. The girls and I were walking behind Evelyn and Rafe, while the rest of the pilots were behind our group. I think we were all somewhat nervous.

We found a couple tables somewhat close together. There wasn't enough room at one table for all of us. As luck would have it I managed to sit at the same table as Evelyn, Rafe, and most importantly, Danny.

Evelyn and Rafe excused themselves so they could go dance. I watched dreamily at them wishing I could have the same thing. Sandra and Betty were with Red and Anthony. It was just Danny and me at the table at this point.

I didn't know why, but I suddenly became shy. Danny seemed so shy himself. I looked at him and smiled sweetly, trying to think of a way to break the ice.

He looked back and smiled that gorgeous smile that I knew Josh, or Danny I should say, had.

"Hi."

"Hi." I said back to him. I was starting to get a little flustered. I knew it was now or never.

I held out my hand to him and introduced myself.

"I'm Alyssa Banks." I smiled at him waiting for him to shake my hand.

"Danny Walker, it's nice to meet ya." He shook my hand. My heart was soaring, and I felt like I was on cloud 9 at just the touch of our hands like that.

I think we shook hands a little longer than we should have. When we both realized it we pulled away sheepishly, and both of us blushed.

When I finally got over the embarrassment that's when I heard him speak again.

"Where are you from, Alyssa?" I hesitated. I was 22 years old, and I knew exactly where he was from. What was crazy was we were from the same place. Both hometown kids from Shelby, Tennessee.

I decided to stick with my hometown. I didn't want to lie too much to him. I had no reason to really. I knew that this was just a dream. Or was it? I felt like I've been here a little too long, but I wasn't fretting yet. If I didn't wake up before the night was over, then I would flip out.

I must have been in my thoughts too long, because that's when he cleared his throat. I looked up and smiled.

"I'm so sorry, that train ride has taken somewhat of a toll on me. I'm from Shelby, Tennessee, and what about you Mr. Walker?"

I was struggling to remember the manners my parents taught me. Why? I knew my manners, but being in his presence just made me so nervous.

"You're from Shelby? So am I! How come I don't ever remember seeing you around town?"

I was panicking a little bit. What should I say? That's when I cam up with the first thought that crossed my mind.

"Well, I was homeschooled and kept to myself a lot. My parents were worried about me going to public school. They said I was better off learning at home, that real teachers didn't know what to make of the schooling."

I knew I stole one of Rafe's lines straight from the movie. I couldn't help myself. I had a gut feeling that I wasn't waking up from this 'dream' for some reason.

"Well, maybe Rafe's parents should have done the same thing." He chuckled a little bit and I couldn't help but laugh myself.

We talked and gotten to know each other for a few more minutes. We actually had a lot in common. Both kind of quiet, both liked to read, even though his passion was flying. We even talked about our home town some. I did my best to avoid the new places that I knew existed, and kept to the ones that I knew were around in the 1930's-'40's. I didn't want to give too much away.

We had something to eat and drink and that's when he got up.

"So, Alyssa, would you like to dance?" He held his hand out to me, waiting for me to take it.

I took hold of his hand, trying to contain the ridiculous grin that I knew was about to spread across my face. I had dreamt of this moment for a long time, and it was finally happening.

"I would love to." I managed to say it without too much girlish excitement, all the while, smiling sweetly at him.

We danced a good part of the night. We even switched partners with Rafe and Evelyn some so we could all get to know each other better. It was a magical night, and it was coming to an end. I felt my feelings for Danny Walker growing stronger. I never wanted to wake up from this dream.

Ms. Leslie's words echoed in my mind, "_Be careful what you wish for."_ I couldn't help but smile. I knew though, that this night was coming to an end. I had to get Danny alone and talk to him. What would I say? 'Hey I had a great time, but this is a dream and I'll be waking up soon?' I couldn't tell him that! I wouldn't even believe it.

I was waiting for him to come back from the bathroom. By this time it was getting late. I knew Rafe had told Evelyn he was leaving by now. I saw her go up to her room and cry at the thought of him never coming back.

After a few minutes, Danny and I finally managed to say our good-byes. I didn't tell him the truth though.

"Hopefully I'll see you in Hawaii." I managed to say, I knew I wouldn't though.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will." He said with a smile. Knowing that we were all going to Hawaii the next day.

We managed our good nights, and he gave me a hug before he went to his own room. I went to my own bed to go to sleep. I thought that going to sleep in my dream I'd wake up in the real world. I was unhappy at the thought of waking up from this fantastic dream. Before I fell asleep, though, the last thought through my mind wasn't Danny Walker, but the words from Ms. Leslie,

_"__Be careful what you wish for."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys this is the next chapter. I hope ya'll are enjoying it so far. This chapter is really focusing around Alyssa's and Evelyn's friendship. If you are reading it thanks! And please R&amp;R!**

**I do not own anything to do with Pearl Harbor except my own character.**

**Enjoy!**

Ch. 4

When I woke up the next morning I was still very groggy. I took a look at my surroundings. I was sure I was going to wake up on my couch, in my living room, with the blue glow from the TV. I looked around. I didn't recognize where I was at all. This wasn't my house. It looked as though I were in the hotel room from my dream. I shot straight up. Oh my god, I thought. I feel like this isn't a dream anymore. I took a long look around again before a knock came at my door.

"Wake up Alyssa, we're going to be late!" I could hear Betty calling me from inside the other room. _Late?__Late for what?_I thought. Wait, no, it couldn't be. I was going to be late for a flight to Pearl Harbor.

"I'm coming! Give me just a minute!" I hollered back.

The whole time I was getting ready to leave, all I could think is what happened? Why exactly am I stuck in 1941? How did this happen?

I started thinking of everything that happened before I went to sleep. I was at work when Ms. Leslie gave that earie speech of being careful of what I wished for with a wink. Did she have something to do with this? She also said it after I bought that new book on the history of Pearl. Did she know something was going to happen after I read it? There was no way she possibly could have known. Maybe the book was my portal here. Maybe the book mixed with the movie was my portal here. I didn't know, but it had to have something to do with that book for sure. I never heard of the book until that day. I knew every book that existed on the history of Pearl Harbor, yet, that was the only book I never knew of.

I contemplated this while on my way out the door to meet up with the girls. All I could think was that it had to be the book. It just had to. There was no other explanation, unless I was still dreaming. It didn't feel like a dream anymore, and I knew what I was in for.

I met the girls at the taxi. They all looked at me with worried eyes.

"Alyssa is everything ok? You look like you didn't sleep well." Barbara asked me.

"That's probably because she was up all night thinking about Danny Walker." I heard Betty say.

I couldn't help but smile when she mentioned him. She was right. I was up part of the night thinking about Danny. I couldn't help it. He was handsome, funny, and he was the first man I had ever met that didn't try anything on the first date. If you could even call that a date. And this was a different time period where men were more respectful.

"I'm fine girls don't worry. I couldn't sleep much because I was excited about us leaving today." I couldn't help but grin and blush at the thought of the real reason I didn't sleep well. Plus, I was a little worried about being stuck in the past.

We finally got in the taxi and headed to the transport. It was about an hour drive, and we were all talking excitedly about the trip ahead. The only one of us that didn't seem all that anxious was Evelyn. I knew what had happened. I couldn't let the other girls know. I decided I'd wait until we were on the transport before I would ask her about it. I didn't want the other girls hearing a private conversation. If she wanted them to know, it would be up to her to tell them.

When we were all settled on the transport, I found a seat next to Evelyn. She was just staring out the window. She didn't even notice that I had sat down. She was so lost in her thoughts, and it seemed that she could cry at any moment. I let her be for about an hour and then I had to finally ask.

"Ev, are you ok hon? You seem like something's bothering you?"

I couldn't help myself. I had to know how she was feeling. I couldn't imagine being in her shoes. When the man you love leaves for war, you can't help but think of the worst.

"Yea, I'll be ok, it's just Rafe. He left, voluntarily, to go help fight the war. I can't help but worry, Alyssa. I just love him so much. I didn't even get a chance to tell him."

I could see the hurt in her eyes. He had told her the previous night to not show up to send him off. She didn't tell me this. I already knew from the movie. It was his test. If she showed anyway she loved him. If she didn't, well then, he probably would have never talked to her again. She showed though, but was too late to actually tell him bye.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Ev! I had no idea! I'm sure he knows that you love him. You guys can always write to each other, and he'll be home before you know it."

She was hugging me by this point crying on my shoulder. When I said that last part she let go and took a look in my eyes.

"Do you really think so Alyssa? Do you really have faith that he's coming home? Do you really think he knows that I love him?"

I couldn't help but to get teary eyed at this time. I couldn't tell her that I knew absolutely for a fact that he was coming home. I couldn't tell her that they would think he was dead first. I couldn't prepare her for any of this no matter how much I wanted to. She had to do all this all on her own. Well, she'll have Danny there too. If I'm there though, not in the way he was in the movie.

"I know so Ev. He told me last night that he loves you. He was just too scared to say it. I know he'll come home, too. He's a strong-willed man, and I don't think you'll ever be able to find anyone better than him. And if he loves you as much as you love him, then I think your actions have told him that you love him. You didn't need to say a word"

I tried not letting anything slip. I smiled at her as she smiled at me, wiping her tears away. She knew I was right, and I comforted her in the best way a friend could. I also knew I was trying to push her away from Danny before that even happened. I wanted him for myself. I also knew I had to share him, but not in a romantic way. She giggled a little before continuing our conversation.

"Thank you so much, Alyssa. You really are the best friend a girl could ever ask for."

I laughed and gave her a hug at that. Even though I didn't exactly know her like I should have. I knew we were best friends. We always have been. Ever since we entered the military we were together every step of the way. I only knew this because of the dreams I had had in the past.

"I'll always be here for you Evelyn."

I was right, in a way. She was my best friend in my dreams. Now that my dreams are a reality, she was definitely my best friend. I wouldn't want it any other way. At least this way, I knew she wouldn't even think of Danny in a romantic way, and I could count on her for a shoulder to cry on when I needed it. I could also count on her for being a great friend to talk to.

"So," she said to me. "How was your night with Danny?"

I couldn't help but to smile, and a blush started creeping up my face.

"Aw, Ev, it was magical."

I laughed some. Did I really just say magical? I mean, it was, because never in a million years would I have thought that I would be dancing with Josh, I mean Danny Walker, and getting a hug from him. I never thought my feelings would have escalated as fast as they did, but I was happy nonetheless.

"That's great to hear, Alyssa. Rafe saw the two of you laughing and talking. He said he's never seen Danny open up to a girl so fast the way he did you."

My heart leapt at this. Was this really true? Did Danny actually never talk to a girl the way he did with me? I found that hard to believe considering how handsome he was. She may have been right, though. Ever since we started talking about home, he was like a whole book of stories, and fun times. I never saw in the movie how fast he opened up until a couple months after Rafe had "died."

"Do you really think that's true, Ev? Do you think it could mean something?"

She smiled knowingly at me. I knew I shouldn't look too much into it. For all I knew, he could have only seen me as a friend. Someone he could share hometown stories with without a care in the world. Especially now that Rafe wouldn't be around for a while.

"Alyssa, all I can say is take your time with it. If it is meant to be it will, but he did look overly smitten with you. I think he's interested."

We giggled at that. She was probably right. I didn't want to jinx myself, though.

The rest of the plane ride, all of us girls got together and talked about the night before. We talked about what Hawaii could mean for all of us. We talked about the future. I knew what the future had in store. For all of them. I didn't want to think about that at the moment. I wanted to enjoy the time I had with the girls before the tragedy. With all the talking we did, I could tell we all would be friends for as long as I was with them.

After a few more hours, the pilot finally announced our descent into Hawaii. None of us could contain our excitement. This was when the story got real. I just hoped I wouldn't wake up anytime soon, even though I knew I wouldn't. Before I had much more time to think on that, though, we were getting off the plane.

"Welcome to Hawaii, ladies."


	5. Chapter 5

**So I did get the 5 chapters up in one night like I was planning. YAY! I'm not so sure about this chapter. I hope you like it either way, though. And thank you to all those who are reading. Please Review as well. If you have any ideas on what I could change or how I should persue this some more let me know please!**

**Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

Ch. 5

We all got on a boat to head to our housing at Pearl. I was standing next to Evelyn, and we were making some small talk. Most of the time, we were looking around at all the ships that sat in the harbor. It was amazing to see it all in real life. It was sad at the same time knowing that it would all change within a few short months.

While we were all looking, the sailors were cat calling, and one of the girls decided to get in on it. She blew them a kiss.

"See you on the beach boys!" She hollered, waved, and then put her sunglasses on.

"We're in Hawaii!"

We all laughed at this as we continued on.

After we found out where we would be living at for the duration of our stay, we headed to the hospital to get acquainted with the doctors and our duties.

One of the nurses that was already there was taking care of a man with a sunburnt behind. We giggled at her, and when she was through she proceeded to give us a tour.

It was strange being in a hospital so old. Well, it wasn't old then, but knowing from my time how old it looked was different. I also knew that, in time, the place would be filled with the injured and dead. I had to mentally prepare myself for that. That was on thing I was not looking forward to.

After we were done at the hospital we had the rest of the day for ourselves. I thought about taking a walk on the beach so I could clear my head. I walked past Evelyn and Betty's room and I noticed Evelyn sitting on her bed writing a letter.

"Hey, Ev. I'm going to the beach to take a walk, would you like to come?"

At the time I didn't really want anyone with me. I just wanted to be alone, but I couldn't stand the thought of Evelyn being by herself crying over a letter. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I want to get this letter to Rafe done so I can send it out tomorrow."

I smiled at her knowingly. I felt so sorry for her, but I knew this was something she had to do. Something she wanted to do.

"Okay, I may go get something to eat afterwards, but I'll be back, and we can catch up then."

"Okay, I'll see you later." She smiled at me, and I left to go on my walk.

As I was walking to the beach I passed a couple pilots. Every time I did my heart would skip a beat thinking that I was going to run into Danny. After about 5 minutes I gave up even looking for him until I felt somebody walking behind me.

It was making me a little nervous so I turned around to see who it was.

"Danny?" I couldn't believe that I was looking at him. This was a big town, and I didn't think I'd run into him so soon. I also knew he had training to do, so I wasn't counting on it right away.

"Hi, Alyssa. I went to your house to find you, but the girls said you left to take a walk. Do you mind if I join you?"

He was looking a little embarrassed for following me. I didn't pay no mind to it. Even though I thought I wanted to be alone, I knew that if I were in his company that it would make everything ok.

"I would love it if you joined me. I was going to take a walk on the beach if you'd want to come."

Uh oh. I forgot girls in this time didn't normally ask the guy on a date. Although, once again, could this even be considered a date? I wasn't sure anymore, all I knew is I wanted him with me.

"Yes, definitely." He brightened up at the idea and came up beside me. We were once again on our way to the beach.

"So, how was the transport coming here?" He asked. I could tell by the question he was a little nervous. It was almost like there was more on his mind than just how the trip was.

"It was ok. Being in a confined space makes me want to go for a walk every time. I never flown by transport before."

I laughed sheepishly. I am slightly claustrophobic. I hated admitting to that, though. I really never had flown by transport either. It was a different experience.

"Yea, it can be a little intimidating if you're not used to it. So, how are you liking Hawaii so far? I love it here. The sun, the sand, the water. I miss home, but nothing can beat the weather or the view."

By this time, we had made it to the beach, and I couldn't help but notice at his last statement he was looking at me. I blushed and grinned sheepishly. That boy, he sure had a way with words.

"I think you are right, Danny. It is beautiful here. I couldn't think of a better place to be stationed."

We talked about our likes and dislikes, and about our families. He had a rough family life growing up, and both of his parents died when he was young. That was something we had in common. That was part of the reason I wasn't too worried about leaving. If I never left, I would be happy. Especially, if I could keep Danny by my side.

At this point in time, the sun was starting to set. I couldn't think of a better person to spend my first sunset with in Hawaii. We watched it together. It was the most romantic thing. We spent a comfortable silence together as we watched. After a while he finally spoke up.

"So, Alyssa, one of the guys told me about a restaurant called The Black Cat, would you like to go to dinner? I was planning on going anyway, but I would love to have some company."

My heart fluttered. I couldn't stop the blush that was coming. My face was probably a bright red at this point. Good thing it was dark to cover it up, but I knew he was blushing too.

"I would really like that, thank you."

We walked to The Black Cat. It wasn't that far from the beach we were at. It was a quaint little restaurant. I couldn't think of a better place to have a first date.

"Thank you for inviting me Danny, this is a wonderful place. I love it."

I smiled at him. He smiled sheepishly back. He had planned this before we even met up earlier. This was his plan all along and I couldn't be happier with it.

"Well, I thought this would be a nice place for our first date."

Did he just confirm that this was a date? I saw the blush on his face, and the smile he had. I couldn't believe it. Rafe and Evelyn had been right. He was interested. I was as happy as could be at that statement. After watching the movie so many times, I never would have guessed that when Danny was interested in a girl he would be so bold as to say something like that. I liked that.

"So, we are classifying this as a date for sure then?"

I smiled at him. He got flustered. Had I said the wrong thing? Did I make him nervous? Maybe I shouldn't have said anything at all.

"I...I…That is if you want it to be. I'm sorry, Alyssa, I didn't mean to be too forward. I'm usually not like this. Just, when I first started talking to you, you brought out a different side of me. A side that I really only ever had with Rafe. A more outgoing part of me, I guess you could say. Look, we can just be friends if that's what you want. I should have asked properly from the get go, or said something sooner. I am so sorry."

I looked at him. I was kind of shocked. Just friends? NO WAY! I wanted more than just friends. I couldn't help but to laugh at his ramble, though.

"Danny, it's ok. I'm glad you asked me out on a date here. This is wonderful. I am also glad you feel like you can be yourself with me, and not shy or timid. I like that about you. Well, I even liked you when you were shy and timid, but that's ok too."

We both laughed at this. After we got all of the awkwardness out of the way, we started talking more about our childhoods in Shelby. He told me all about his friendship with Rafe, and even how Rafe had saved him from a beating from his drunken father. I was so heartbroken to hear about Danny's childhood. I was also glad that he had a brother to help him through it all.

"Danny, I hope you know that you will never have another friend like Rafe. He is a great guy. To you, and to Evelyn. He loves you both. I have seen it."

He smiled at this and nodded. I could tell that Rafe was a slightly touchy subject, considering that he was 'assigned' overseas. Little did Danny know, I knew it was voluntary, but I couldn't tell him that. It wasn't my place.

"You're right, Alyssa. I don't know where I'd be if I never had him in my life. I just wish he wasn't overseas, or I at least wish I could be there with him."

"I know you do Danny, but think about it this way, if you were over there, we wouldn't be sitting here having dinner right now."

He smiled at that. He looked at me in a way I had never seen before. I knew then, that I was falling in love. I couldn't be the first one to say it.

"You're right again. I guess everything happens for a reason."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

We sat there talking for about another hour before we called it a night. We had so much fun laughing, joking, and just enjoying each other's company. I lost all track of time until we finally made it back to my place.

"Well, I guess this is good-night. Will I see you tomorrow?"

I smiled at him. He sure was anxious, but Evelyn was right, this needed to be taken slow. I never knew when or if I was going to return to my own time. I didn't want my heart or his heart broken. I couldn't help myself, though. If this was meant to be, time couldn't keep us apart.

"Only if something doesn't come up."

I winked at him and laughed. I knew what was coming tomorrow. I shouldn't have pretty much predicted it to him, either. I mentally kicked myself. When I said it at first, I wasn't even thinking about that. In the military, you really never did know what could happen before the next day.

"I'll hold you to that Miss Banks."

"You can count on it Mr. Walker."

We smiled at each other. He gave me a hug good-night, and I went into the house. As soon as I got in I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in. I knew what was coming tomorrow. I had to plan for the worst. I didn't know that since I was in the picture now if he would come to me to talk, or go to Evelyn. Only time would tell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys, I know it's not as long as the last chapter, but I figured this would be a great stopping point. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to Review. All feed back helps!**

**Thanks again!**

**Enjoy!**

Ch. 6

I had a long night. I couldn't go to sleep right away because I couldn't stop thinking about Danny. I also remembered, that Evelyn had a month of writing letters to Rafe before the news came. I was excited about that. That meant I had a month with Danny with no worries. I was also excited to start my first day at the hospital.

I got out of the bed with plans to fix breakfast for everyone before the day began. I got dressed in my work uniform, and proceeded to the kitchen. As I was walking down the hallway, I could smell eggs, bacon, and fresh coffee. Somebody had beat me to my plan.

"Good morning, Alyssa. Are you ready for our first day?"

It was Evelyn. I was a little surprised to see her up and about. I thought for sure she would have slept a little later, considering, all the emotional turmoil that's been put on her so far. She looked at me with a smile on her face, though. She looked refreshed and determined to get the day started.

"Morning, Ev. Yes I am. Are you?"

She knew I was asking how she was doing emotionally. It was implied in my question. But she still seemed determined than ever. I couldn't pinpoint why, though.

"I am ready. This is what I joined the military for. To help take care of people. I couldn't help but notice, you are in a particularly good mood today. How _was _that walk, exactly?

By this time I had sat down at the table. She had everything ready, waiting on everyone to get up. I blushed at this. She was right. I was in a good mood. I knew she knew that Danny had something to do with it.

"It was fun. We watched the sunset, and then we went to dinner at The Black Cat. It's been a long time since I had so much fun with someone."

She smiled knowingly at me. She knew exactly how I was feeling. She knew because she had the same thing with Rafe.

"Well, tell that pilot of yours to not keep you so late. You need to be alert for work. When will you be seeing him again?"

I smiled and giggled some. She was right. I couldn't have him keeping me too late anymore. For now it would be ok. But on December 6, it couldn't happen. She couldn't know that, though.

"Tonight. I'm anxious. I know this day is going to drag by. I just can't stop thinking about him."

I blushed again. By this time, the rest of the girls had come into the kitchen, and our conversation had come to a halt. I didn't want the rest of them knowing too much about my business. From all the questions, though, they knew I was out with Danny the night before. I didn't feel comfortable disclosing too much information, and they could sense that. The rest of the meal, we talked about other things, and what the day lying ahead had waiting for us.

My first day at the hospital went without a hitch. I had about 5 patients. One had a broken arm from boxing, one had a terrible sunburn, and the others seemed like they were catching colds.

As I headed out the door, Betty had caught up with me.

"Alyssa, I heard you're going on a date with Danny again tonight. Do you know where he's taking you?"

I was a little taken aback by her outright question. I wasn't as close to her as I was to Evelyn, but I did start creating quite the bond with the young girl. I knew she didn't mean too much by it, so I just brushed it off and continued the conversation.

"I have no idea. We never really talked about it. Why do you ask?"

She laughed some. I had no idea where she was going with this, but I was anxious to find out.

"Well, how are you going to decide what to wear?"

I went pale. She was right. How _was _I going to decide what to wear? It wasn't like in my time where I could just put on some jeans and a nice shirt and be ready for anything.

She must have seen the look on my face, because that's when she answered her own question.

"Don't worry. I have just the thing for you in my closet."

She looped her arm with mine as we continued to walk home together. She was going to be a very great friend to have.

When we got to the house, I immediately went to my room, and Betty went to get the dress she had in mind. I had started to fix my hair when she walked in the door.

"Okay, so this may not be your favorite color, but I think it will look amazing on you."

She smiled at me, and held up the dress. It was a light green with a white floral print. It had a belt at the waist, and I knew it would go perfect with the gold strappy sandals I had, and it would make my green eyes pop with the right amount of make-up. I loved it.

"It's gorgeous! Thank you!"

I took it from her and held it up to myself as I looked in the mirror.

"Well, instead of thanking me, try it on, I want to see it on you."

I smiled at her as she walked out the door. I knew that in this dress, I would be ready for anything.

I walked out into the living room. All the girls looked at me and gave me compliments. Betty was right. This dress was made for me.

Right as I was about to sit down there was a knock on the door. My face flushed bad, and the nerves hit me like nothing else. I knew it was Danny. Evelyn saw that I couldn't move at the moment, so she went to answer the door for me.

"Hi, Danny. Alyssa is almost ready, I'll let her know you're here."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back and nodded. He fidgeted with his pockets and keys as he waited on the porch for me.

I walked outside to meet him with a smile plastered to my face. He took one look at me and blushed again.

I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. He wasn't in uniform, so at least I knew we weren't going anywhere too fancy, but he was in a light blue polo shirt with khakis and his hair fixed. He looked good. He looked like he had something special planned. I couldn't wait to find out.

He offered me his arm to lead me to the car.

"So, Alyssa, are you ready to go?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 already. Thanks to those who are reading, and please Review!**

**Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

Ch. 7

We left to go to the store. This was not my idea for a second date. Going shopping was not what I wanted to do with him. He told me he had to pick something up real quick, though, and that he wanted me to just stay in the car. I was fine with that. He came back out with a paper bag, set it in the back seat, and then got in the driver's seat.

I looked at him curiously about the paper bag. I didn't want to intrude on what it was. It was really none of my business. He looked at me and smiled as he started the car.

"It's a surprise, don't worry."

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and smiled at him. I blushed a little. We hadn't known each other long, but it was like he could read my mind. I had started falling even more for this man.

After about 10 minutes we ended up at the beach. I was confused again. We could have just walked to the beach instead of driving, but I knew he needed the car to go to the store. He grabbed the paper bag, and took my hand in his as we walked towards some rocks.

My heart leapt in my chest as we walked in a comfortable silence, hand in hand.

We got to the rocks and he pulled out a blindfold. I looked at him like he was crazy. This was only my second date with him and he wanted to blindfold me? Hey, I was all for it, but I knew that I didn't want to jump that ship right away.

He looked at me with shock on his eyes.

"I...it's not what you think. Just put it on I have a surprise for you."

I was hesitant, but I did as he asked. I trusted him. I knew he wouldn't try anything without my consent.

"Ok, but this better be worth being blindfolded for."

I winked at him and giggled. He laughed with me as he blindfolded me.

"Okay, Alyssa, now take my hand. I'll lead you the rest of the way."

I nodded my head as I held his hand. I never wanted to let go. I could hear the ocean on my right. He must have been leading me around the rocks. I knew the sun would start setting soon. It was about 6 at night anyway. This must have been some special surprise.

After he let go of my hand I could sense we had reached our destination. I didn't want to take the blindfold off myself without knowing for sure we were there. The next thing I knew he was coming up behind me, he gently brushed my shoulders before removing the blindfold.

"Surprise." He whispered in my ear.

When I opened my eyes I saw the most romantic thing.

Laid out in front of me there was a picnic. A red blanket set up with 4 candles, a basket plates already laid out, and a bottle of wine with glasses beside each. It took my breath away. It was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever done for me.

"Do you like it? This took all night and day to plan, with some help."

He smiled, eagerly waiting my answer. I was at a loss for words. I was so happy that I started tearing up some.

"Aw, Danny, it's amazing! I love it! Thank you so much."

I hugged him and then walked over to the blanket to sit down.

He followed me and sat beside the basket. He started pulling out the food. It wasn't anything that had to really be cooked, though. He pulled out some sandwiches, and some macaroni. It was a wonderful evening.

"I propose a toast," he had said raising his wine glass.

I cocked my head to the side. Propose a toast to what, I wondered. I raised my glass as well.

"To meeting you that night in New York. I haven't been this happy since my mom was alive. I just want to thank you for bringing a new light to my life. You are an amazing woman, Alyssa. I hope we continue to see each other."

"To us." I smiled at him. We clinked glasses and each took a sip of our wine. At his toast, I couldn't help but get a little teary eyed. I knew exactly how he felt about not being this happy in a long time. I had the same feeling. I couldn't help but think how much Danny had reminded me of my father when he was alive. My father treated my mother exactly the way Danny was treating me. I felt my heart grow heavy, but at the same time my heart soared. I knew I had finally found someone worth the time.

We watched the sunset together, again. The second night in a row. This time, it was even better before. His arms were wrapped around me as we sat on the blanket. We sat in a comfortable silence. We didn't have to tell each other what we were thinking. It was perfect.

After the sun had set, he finally pulled out the brown paper bag.

"Danny, I hate to be too forward, but I have to know, what is that?"

He smiled at me. He had something up his sleave. I just knew it.

"Dessert." He said this as he pulled out some brownies. My favorite. How had he known?

My eyes got big as I saw the brownies come, I realized he also had some milk with him. How had he known that milk and brownies were my favorite dessert? There was no way he could have known.

"How did you know?" I asked sheepishly as he started pouring a glass of milk for each of us, and putting the brownies on our plates.

"I told you I had some help with this. I went to see Evelyn at the hospital earlier, and she told me."

I was shocked. How did I miss seeing him at the hospital? I was probably too busy with the broken leg guy. I was happy to know that he thought so far ahead as to go for my favorite dessert, though. It just showed how special of a man he really was.

"That was so sweet, Danny. Thank you." I gave him another hug and started eating. He smiled, almost in a smug way. He knew he had done the right thing.

"How did you get by me, though, without me noticing?"

He smiled. He knew that question was going to pop up.

"Well, it wasn't that hard. You were dealing with a screaming patient to notice anything around you. I walked right past you twice, and you didn't even take one look up."

He laughed at me, and I couldn't help but to laugh back. He was right. When dealing with difficult patients I kept my focus on them. Nothing else in the world mattered. I blushed some, knowing I could have seen him earlier today, but glad I didn't.

"Well, I appreciate it all the same. Thank you."

I smiled sheepishly at him.

"You're welcome, Alyssa." He said my name with longing in his voice. I looked in his big brown eyes and smiled. I knew that we would be together for a long time.

After a little while longer of talking and cleaning up, we decided it was time to take me home. I didn't want to leave. I could have stayed with him all night. I knew, though, that in this time, it would be seriously frowned upon.

We drove to my house and sat in the car in silence for a few minutes. Neither one of us wanted the night to end. Neither one of us knew what to say.

"Alyssa, I had a wonderful time tonight." I blushed a little knowing that I would have loved to invite him in but couldn't. I feel like he could sense that, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I did too Danny, thank you again."

He looked at me and smiled before getting out of the car to come to my side and open the door. He took my hand as I got out. He walked me to the door.

"So, can I see you again on Saturday?" I was a little confused. Why didn't he want to see me tomorrow. The look on my face must have said what I was thinking.

"Sorry, I would see you tomorrow, but they have us logging in extra flight hours. By the time I'll be done, it'll be late. I don't want to have you out all night."

I knew he said what he meant. He looked me right in the eye as he said it. I smiled at him knowingly.

"It's ok, Danny. Betty, Barbara, and I were thinking Evelyn could use a night out anyway. Just us girls. She needs to. She needs to get her mind off Rafe some."

He smiled knowingly at me, and drew me in for a hug.

"Trust me, if anyone can keep her mind off Rafe, it's you. You do it for me enough, I know you'll be able to do it for her."

He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. My face must have been as red as a beat when he did that. I was the happiest girl in the world at that point in time.

"Good night, Alyssa." He whispered in my ear as he pulled away. I tried to hide my face from the blush that was there.

"Good night, Danny." I whispered as he was walking back to the car. I couldn't help but to wonder how his soft lips would have felt on mine instead of on my cheek. I walked in the house and put my back to the door as I let out a breath. All I could think about was Danny. All I could think was God, please don't ever let me return to my own time. I love this man.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 ya'll! Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Enjoy!**

Ch. 8

One month has passed since coming to Pearl. My relationship with Danny has grown even stronger, and I thought of him on almost a daily basis. I had forgotten almost everything about my own time, and was just enjoying my time with the friends I had made. I was also enjoying seeing Danny on a regular basis. My feelings for him just wouldn't stop growing. I was just waiting on him to admit them first.

I was at the hospital. It was a normal day like any other. I had forgotten about almost all the bad things that I knew were to come. The only one that I hadn't forgotten about was the events that would take place in 2 months. Every night before bed I would mentally prepare myself. I knew I had to act shocked when it happened, but, I had to be on top of my game at the hospital that day.

I was staring out the window to the harbor just thinking about the time spent with Danny. That's when I saw the car pull up outside one of the offices. It was the office Evelyn was working in. It was a military car. My breath hitched in my throat. I knew immediately what had happened as soon as I saw Danny get out of the car in his dress uniform. Tears started welling in my eyes.

"Alyssa is everything ok?" I could hear Barbara ask me from out in the hallway. I couldn't let her know what I already knew. I couldn't let her know that Rafe was dead. How could I have forgotten about it? _Idiot!_I said to myself. I was so involved in my relationship with Danny, and trying to keep Evelyn's mind off Rafe, that I had forgotten that Rafe would 'die' before really returning home. How could I have been so naïve?

"Yea Barbara, everything is fine. I just get happy tears when I look at this amazing view."

She smiled, and went about her business. I couldn't help but know exactly what was happening.

I watched as Danny walked up to Evelyn and she collapsed in his arms crying. I couldn't help but to feel jealousy surge. I knew that she needed a shoulder to cry on. I knew that he was the one she needed at the moment. He was the only one who understood her pain. He was the only one who knew Rafe the way she had.

I got home after my shift. I just wanted to lie down. I didn't want to be bothered. After that incident, I didn't know what was going to happen between Danny and me.

"Alyssa, are you ok hon? You hardly said a word all day."

I could hear the concern in Betty's voice. I knew she meant well. How could I tell her that I was worried about losing my love to Evelyn. Nobody had known yet that Rafe had died. Evelyn hadn't come home yet.

"Yes, I'm ok. I think I may be coming down with the flu." I lied. I never lied to Betty. I couldn't let her know what was going on in my head. She would think I was crazy.

"Okay, if you need anything let me know. We can't have you being sick."

She smiled at me and walked back out the living room. I didn't want to bother her with my problems when I knew her and Red were doing so well. I just wanted to be left alone.

Later that night I heard Evelyn come home. I hadn't done anything all day but eat, sleep, and worry. I knew this wouldn't be the time for her and Danny to get together if they were going to. I still worried, though. I walked out to the living room pretending that she had just woke me up. She was closing the door when I spoke.

"Evelyn, is everything ok? You've never been home so late before."

I tried not to sound accusing. I knew her and Danny were just talking about Rafe. I knew they were sharing the good and bad times. I had to be there for my friend. Even if she and Danny were going to get together, she was still my friend. I couldn't let anything stand in the way of that.

She turned around to face me with tears in her eyes. She looked so heartbroken. I've never seen her like this before. She came up to me, gave me a hug and started sobbing on my shoulder.

"Rafe. He's dead, Alyssa. Rafe's dead. What am I going to do?"

I stroked her hair and patted her back. I tried my best to comfort her. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? _He's not really dead, Ev.__He'll be back in a month or 2?_I couldn't tell her that. She'll think I was crazy. I did the only thing I could do. I filled her with hope and promises of everything getting better.

"Shhh. I know it hurts now, but it'll get easier I promise. Shhh. Try and get some rest. We'll figure this out in the morning."

What else could I say? Usually when death came, it was I who was being consoled, not me consoling someone.

She looked at me and managed a weak smile before she nodded.

"Good night, Alyssa, and thank you." She walked away to her room. I couldn't help but think that I wanted nothing more than to go overseas and find Rafe, and bring him home right this second. I couldn't, though. I had to play along.

"Good night, Ev. If you need anything I'm here for you."

I knew she heard me. She looked back while in the hallway and nodded.

I had to get some air. I stepped out onto the porch, and listened to the waves as the breeze blew my long hair around. How was I going to talk to Danny about this? Should I approach him or let him come to me when he was ready? I didn't know what to do at this point. I knew I wanted to see Danny and tell him if he needs me I'm here. Part of me also knew that he would want some time for himself.

The next day, after work, the girls and I were talking on the porch while Evelyn was taking a small nap.

"Red came to the hospital today. He said they were planning on doing a small memorial service at the Tiki Bar for Rafe. He said we were all welcome to come."

I barely registered this. Was this true? Why hadn't Danny or Evelyn said anything to me? I was being selfish. I knew they both needed their time to grieve. I couldn't help the nagging feeling that something more was going on.

"Alyssa, did you hear me? We're all leaving in about 10 minutes. I think Danny would want you there."

It was Betty. I must have been lost in my own thoughts when she was talking about the service.

"Yes, Betty, I heard. I'm definitely coming. I have to see Danny. I have to talk to him. I have to at least let him know I'm there for him."

I smiled weakly, and she understood perfectly. She let me be to get ready.

At the service, Danny toasted to Rafe, and we all drank. It was a somber yet happy time. We celebrated Rafe. We mourned, but we also celebrated the life he had.

I was standing there talking to Red and Betty when Danny walked up.

"Alyssa, can I talk to you, please?"

I turned to look at him. I could tell he had been crying. He looked so sad, so lost. I just nodded and excused myself from the conversation.

He took me a little ways away from the bar and we sat in the sand.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner I just needed some time."

He looked down at his feet. Almost as if he were ashamed of himself. I didn't worry about him not coming sooner. I knew he needed time. I took a hold of his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Danny, I of all people understand loss. You know this. If you want to talk I am here for you."

I smiled at him reassuringly as I gave his hand another squeeze. He looked me in the eyes. I could see the tears threatening to overflow. He quickly pulled me in a hug and cried into my shoulder. I didn't know what to say. The love of my life was crying over his lost friend, his brother. I did the only thing I could do and rubbed his back, and let him cry. I let him know that I was there.

After a couple minutes he looked up at me, smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be crying like this. Thank you so much for being here for me. It means a lot to me."

I smiled at him and cupped my hand to his cheek. One stray tear was rolling down his face and I brushed it away.

"It's ok Danny. I would do anything for you. I'm here for you every step of the way."

He looked deep into my green eyes while I stared into his brown ones. I could see love there. I didn't know if he was willing to say anything yet.

He grabbed a hold of my hand that was on his cheek and pulled me closer. Before I knew it, our lips were touching. My heart soared. I knew I shouldn't have been kissing him like this in his grief. I knew it was wrong. I couldn't pull away. This was our first kiss. This was his way of thanking me for everything. I could feel in his kiss how grateful he was, and I could feel that he loved me as well. All thoughts of him going to Evelyn left my mind. Right now, it was only him and I. I loved every minute of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 already. I've been thinking. Instead of doing a sequel I may just put it all together. I'm not sure yet. But Please R&amp;R.**

**I do not own anything to do with Pearl Harbor except my own character.**

**Thanks**

**Enjoy!**

Ch. 9

It has been a couple weeks since the night at the Tiki Bar. I thought about it a lot. It was the first time Danny and I had kissed. At the same time, though. I hadn't seen much of Danny. At that thought, I hadn't seen much of Evelyn, either.

I knew I shouldn't worry, but I couldn't help it. Were they spending all this time together? I knew that Danny was logging extra flight hours in. Betty told me he was. I understood. It was his way of coping. Where was Evelyn, though? I hadn't seen her in such a long time. I was worried about her. I needed to talk to her.

I was working a shift at the hospital covering for Betty. Red was taking her, Anthony, and Barbara out for the night. I tried to keep my mind occupied on the task at hand. It was hard to do. I had no idea what was going on with my boyfriend or my best friend.

Later that night I got home from the hospital. I had gotten ready for bed and was about to lay down when Betty and Barbara came home. They were all giggles and in high spirits until they saw me standing in the kitchen.

"Alyssa, w…we didn't see you there. Sit down we have something to tell you."

I looked at them skeptically. I didn't know what I was about to find out. My gut feeling told me I wasn't going to like it.

"Alyssa, we saw something today. I…I don't know how to tell you."

I looked at Betty, worry written all over her and Barbara's face.

"We could have looked too much into it, Betty. Don't make it out to be worse than it sounds. We don't know what's going on."

I was looking back and forth between the two. They were talking like I wasn't even there. I was anxious to know what they were talking about. I was yelling at this point.

"WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!"

They looked at me like I had three heads.

"Honey, we saw Danny and Evelyn at The Black Cat. They looked really happy together."

My heart sank. I knew it. I saw this coming. Why didn't I prepare myself for this? I was on the verge of tears.

"Like I said, we don't know exactly what we saw. They could have just been talking as friends. We don't know anything."

I nodded my head. They were right. If they didn't actually talk to them, then how would they know what was going on? The only thing I could think of was to talk to them.

"Thanks for letting me know girls, but I think I'm going to go lay down now."

I smiled weakly at them as I left to go to my room. I didn't know what to think of this. I didn't know what to think of any of it. I lied down in bed, the tears started flowing. That's when I heard the front door open. I knew Evelyn was home. The other girls in the living room got quiet. I didn't know what was being said, really. I could hear, though, that they were telling Evelyn what they told me. I heard her gasp. That was when I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and nobody was home. I knew Evelyn had the day off, but I felt like she was avoiding me. I didn't care. I didn't want to talk to her until I could talk to Danny. He was the first one I needed to confront. The rest of the girls were at work. I got up, got dressed, ate, and headed to the beach. It was my sport where I could think clearly without interruption.

When I got to the beach I decided to sit down in the sand. I didn't exactly feel like walking. I was exhausted. My emotional state was getting the best of me. All I could think was how could two people, who meant so much to me, betray me? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even pay attention when someone sat down beside me.

"Hi, Alyssa." He smiled at me. I looked over at him and looked away. I couldn't let him know that tears were on the brink of falling.

"Alyssa, I've been looking everywhere for you. There's something I need to tell you."

He had my attention now. I didn't know what Danny was wanting to tell me. Maybe I did. I wasn't sure of anything anymore. My whole world fell apart last night. What could he possibly have to say to me.

I looked at him waiting for his response.

"I needed to tell you before it was taken out of context. Evelyn and I had dinner together last night, as friends." He made sure to emphasize that last part. He probably knew I already knew.

"We both went to see the same movie. It was a war movie I used to watch with Rafe as a child. I had to do it on my own."

It hurt a little that he didn't want me to help with his grieving process. Why didn't he ask me to come along? I knew he needed his time, but how much?

"When the previews came on, we saw planes getting shot down. I left immediately. I didn't know Evelyn was there until I saw her outside of the theatre. She left too. We started talking and I offered her dinner. I needed someone to talk to that knew exactly what I was going through. I needed someone that knew Rafe just like I did. I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. I am so sorry."

By this time he looked away. It was like he was ashamed. There was nothing to be ashamed of. He came to me almost immediately. I couldn't blame him. I knew he needed to talk to Evelyn about the Rafe they knew, just as much as she needed to talk to him about it.

"It'll never happen again, Alyssa. I swear. From now on you will be the one I come to to talk to."

I looked at him and grabbed his shoulder reassuringly. We sat there in silence for a minute, watching the waves, before I finally decided to break it.

"It's ok Danny, I understand. I just wish you could have come to me to talk. I know you needed to talk to someone who knew him just as well as you. I understood that. I just wish I didn't have to find out from my friends that saw you. I wish you would have come to me sooner with this."

I let out a sigh of relief. I knew this was something I needed to say, and I'm glad we cleared the air. I was glad to know he was still mine and only mine.

He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for understanding. I promise it'll never happen again."

He smiled at me reassuringly and I believed him. I knew it would never happen again. There was just something about the look in his eyes that was telling the truth. I loved this man even more. I loved him for telling me the truth. We stood up as we looked in each other's eyes. It was like we were searching for something that we knew was already there.

"Alyssa, will you come to the hanger around 6? There's something I want to show you."

I looked at him and smiled. I had no idea what he had in mind, but I knew I wanted to find out. I needed to find out.

"Yes, Danny. I'll be there."

He smiled at me as he gave me a long kiss on the lips. We kissed with hunger. It was something we had missed for the past couple weeks. I didn't know what to expect with this. I knew I loved him. We had to let go. I didn't want to. When we broke away, his arms were still wrapped around my waist. We were both panting. We were both wanting more, neither one of us saying anything. We were both blushing. When we finally realized what was going on we jumped away from each other. He raked his hand threw his hair, and I straightened my dress out some. We were both blushing furiously.

"Well,uh, I…I'll see you tonight then?"

I laughed and reached my arm up to wipe some of my lipstick off of his face.

"You can count on it, Mr. Walker."

He smiled gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before running off like a little kid.

I knew the only thing I had left to do before tonight was to talk to Evelyn. How was I going to find her, though?


	10. Chapter 10

**WOO HOO CHAPTER 10! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. If you have any ideas or if you just wanna drop a message please R&amp;R.**

**Thank you all!**

**Enjoy!**

Ch. 10

I walked back to the bungalow with my spirits lifted. I now knew that there was nothing standing in the way of Danny and me. I was so happy that I almost forgot about talking to Evelyn.

When I got home, Evelyn was nowhere to be seen. I thought of all the places she could have been. There was only one that I knew for sure she'd be at. The hospital.

When I got to the hospital, everything was quiet as usual. There were a few patients, but nothing too serious. I looked in the main office, and she was sitting at the desk going over some paperwork. I knocked quietly before I spoke.

"Hey Ev. Can we talk?"

She looked up at me and smiled. It didn't quite reach her face.

"Evelyn, I know you and Danny had dinner together last night."

She looked at me with a distant look in her eyes. She was shocked. She went to say something, but before she could I put my hand up to stop her.

"I already talked to Danny. I understand that you two need each other in a way. I know nobody but he knew Rafe the way that you did. You and Danny have a special bond. I'm not going to stand in the way of your friendship with him, but I want you to know that if you need someone to talk to I'm here for you. I'm not mad about what happened, and I need you to know that if you ever need to talk in a special way about Rafe, that you are more than welcome to my boyfriend. But, keep your hands to yourself please."

At the last part I smiled and winked at her. She was my best friend, I had to add that part in. We both laughed for a second before she could finally get the courage to talk.

"I'm sorry Alyssa. I should have told you sooner that I had dinner with him. I knew the other girls already told you, and part of me felt guilty. I don't know why, but I promise I would never do anything to jeopardize your relationship with him. I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship. You have my word, Alyssa. I love you like you were my own sister."

I couldn't help but to get a little choked up at her last sentence. She was my best friend, she was like my sister. She was the family I haven't had in the longest time. I really wouldn't know what I would do without her.

"I love you to, Ev. I trust you whole heartedly, but there's something I need to tell you."

She looked at me with a perplexed look. I sat down as I was finally about to reveal my deepest secret. Who better to reveal it to than my best friend?

"What's going on, Alyssa?"

I took a deep breath before I got the courage to tell her. I needed somebody to know the truth. I don't know why. This secret was eating at me. The fact that I could predict everything that was going to happen without warning anyone. Somebody else had to be prepared, just in case. Just in case something happened to me. I also wanted to take her pain of Rafe away. She needed to know that he was still alive. She needed her heartache erased.

"I'm from the future, Ev."

She laughed. I didn't know what to expect. She laughed, though.

"You're joking right? We've known each other since we first joined the military. We've been friends for a long time. How is that possible?"

I proceeded to tell her all the dreams I had had. I told her about my life in the real world. I told her that on one particular day is when I finally realized that my dream had become a reality for some unknown reason. She knew me for so long, she knew when I was lying and when I was telling the truth. When I got done with the truth she looked at me and sighed.

"You really are from the future aren't you?"

I sighed. "Yes, I am. There's something else you need to know, Ev."

She looked at me with a worried look on her face. How could there be any more news other than me being from the future?

"What Alyssa?"

"I knew Rafe was going to 'die'."

She looked at me so dumbfounded. She looked at me like I had three heads. I showed quotation marks with my fingers around the word die. She knew I meant something.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"He's not really dead, Ev. He's still alive. He will be here in a couple weeks."

I looked away. I was ready for her to yell at me to get out. I was ready for tears of anger. None of that happened.

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure at the moment. I know a fishing boat found him. I told you when he first left he was coming home. If he's not here in a couple weeks then, I can understand you being mad. I guarantee he will be here."

She looked at me and smiled. That was far from the reaction I was expecting. She got up and hugged me with tears of joy in her eyes. I was shocked. I never expected this. I was happy for her and for myself. I thought I was about to lose my best friend, but I knew there was more I had to tell her.

"Does Danny know? We have to tell him. We have to prepare a welcome home party we have…"

She stopped talking. I was quiet and kind of pale. She knew something else was bothering me. She stooped down beside me as tears started welling in my eyes.

"What's wrong, Alyssa? This is a happy occasion."

I shook my head. She then knew something else was seriously wrong.

"What is it?"

"I'm too afraid to tell Danny. I'm scared he won't be as understanding as you. He hasn't known me as long as you have. If I lose him, then I'm lost completely."

She nodded her head in understanding. I still haven't gotten to the part of the war. I wasn't ready to break that to her just yet.

"Ok. So, no party then. I won't push you to tell him anything you don't want to, but if you love him he has a right to know that his best friend is still alive."

She was right. Danny had much of a right to know Rafe was still alive. Maybe even more. They were pretty much brothers.

"I'll tell him tonight. There's something else you need to know, though."

I looked down with sad eyes. She needed to know of the upcoming bombing. She had a right. She at least needed to be prepared.

"What is it? Maybe you should have done the bad news good news scenario."

I couldn't help but smile at this. She was right, again. She always was.

"Pearl Harbor is going to be bombed in December."

She went pale. She looked like she was going to faint. Why did I tell her this? Oh yea, she needed to know in case I wasn't here for it. Somebody else had to know. Somebody had to be prepared.

"Ev, you can't tell anyone I told you any of this. Not a soul. I know you're probably thinking you want to warn everyone, but you can't. We cannot change history. This is part of history."

I was anxious to get all those words out. She knew I was serious by the nod she gave.

"Will the boys be ok?"

That's all she managed to ask. I couldn't blame her for worrying about Danny and Rafe. I was worried, even though I knew they would be fine. At least, through this ordeal.

"They'll be more than fine, Ev. They are heroes in this scenario."

She smiled at that. She knew I was right. When the two of them flown together they were each other's wingmen.

I couldn't tell her about all the deaths that I knew of. I'm not sure if she would want to know. She didn't ask, either.

After we sat in a comfortable silence she got up to give me a hug.

"Thank you for telling me, Alyssa. I know how hard this must have been. When you go to tell Danny, no matter what, I am here for you if you need to talk afterwards. You are still my sister."

I hugged her back. She was right. I wasn't sure how Danny would handle this news. The news I was from the future would be enough to make someone question their sanity. The news that Rafe was still alive, and Pearl was going to be bombed was something totally different. He had a right to know I had to tell him.

"I think you better go get ready for your date tonight. You don't want to be late."

I smiled at her and thanked her. I still had a couple hours before I had to be at the hanger. I had to get ready, mentally and physically.

On the way home from the hospital I kept reminding myself. _Danny needs to know.__Danny has every right to know.__I love him and he needs the truth._ All I knew was that if Danny loved me as much as I loved him he would know I was telling the truth. He wouldn't think twice about it. I was going to tell him. Tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, ok. I know this is a short chapter, but I thought this would be the perfect stopping point. I didn't want to ruin it with drama. SO...ENJOY and PLEASE R&amp;R.**

**Thanks**

Ch. 11

I was so nervous. I knew exactly why, but the other girls just blew it off. They had no idea what turn of events could come from this one date with Danny. I decided to look my very best. I wore a dark knee length skirt with a white, dressy tank top tucked in. I had a thin brown belt around my waist, and a pair of white strappy sandals. I had worn my dark, auburn hair down in loose curls. I was ready.

Evelyn took one look at me and smiled.

"No matter what you say he's not even going to be paying attention with you in that."

She winked at me and I blushed with a big smile on my face. In a way, that was the idea.

The other girls complimented me some before I left. I had gotten a taxi to the air field. I was so nervous. When I got out of the car, a couple of the guys noticed me and cat-called a little. I just held my head high as I walked across the tarmac in search of Danny.

When he heard the cat-calls he came running out of the hanger he was in. He looked at me and smiled a big smile before running up to me and giving me a hug.

"Well, hello Miss Banks."

His arms were still wrapped around my waist as he took a look in my eyes. I blushed. I couldn't help but to smile. I had to try to hide my underlying emotions from him. I couldn't tell him just yet what I was thinking.

"Hello Mr. Walker."

I couldn't help but giggle. He pulled me in for a soft kiss before releasing me and taking a hold of my hand. He was guiding me to the hanger he was just in.

"So, I was wondering. Have you ever seen the sunset over Pearl?"

"Well, yes of course, you were there with me."

He chuckled some before getting that half smile on his face.

"From up there?" He pointed to the sky. My heart leapt. Normally this would have been his and Evelyn's thing. Not in my timeline. This was meant for him and me.

"Are you serious?"

I couldn't help but laugh as he pulled me up the stairs next to the cockpit.

"Just don't tell anybody, ok?" He grinned at me as he opened the cockpit to let me in. I couldn't help but smile while I rubbed my arms. It was chilly this time of night.

"Here, wear this." He grabbed his pilot's jacket from the seat. He helped me get it on. After I had gotten his jacket on we got into the cockpit. I couldn't help but notice that his jacket smelled just like him. I was in heaven.

I got situated on his lap. I was careful not to wiggle too much. Just because this was a different time period didn't mean sitting a certain ways wouldn't cause a reaction.

"Are you ready?"

He asked as he started the plane. I was more than ready.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I laughed and so did he. We took off. This was the most amazing date I had ever been on.

After we had gotten in the air, he pointed out a few different landmarks to me. I could tell he was so relaxed in the cockpit of a plane. Seeing how relaxed he was, I relaxed into him, putting my head on his shoulder. He started to get kind of cocky after seeing how comfortable I was. He did some barrel rolls.

"Danny!" I laughed. It surprised me, but I was having the time of my life. This was truly a magical evening.

When he finally landed the plane he helped me out of the cockpit.

"So how was it?" He asked while snaking his arms around my waist. I couldn't help the blush that was coming. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in some.

"It was perfect." I whispered. He leaned in and gave me a long kiss on the neck. I never wanted this night to end. It was more than I had dreamt. He broke the kiss before it got too heated.

"So, are you ready to go eat?"

It had become a tradition of ours. Whenever we had a date we would either have a picnic or go to The Black Cat. Those were our favorite things to do together.

We took the car to The Black Cat. I loved it here. The music, the people, and the vibe this place gave off was welcoming. With Danny there, it made it even better.

"So, Alyssa."

"Yes?"

He had just piqued my interest. I didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't know what he was going to say. He stood up and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

I couldn't help but to blush. I never expected him to ask me this at The Black Cat. This was wonderful. I took his hand and he led me to the small dance floor. There was a song playing that I recognized and he could see the recognition in my eyes. He held my waist with his right hand, and my hand with his left, as he led me in a dance.

"This is the song we had our first dance to." He whispered in my ear. I blushed. He was right. I couldn't believe that he actually remembered. Most guys don't remember the small stuff. He did. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, but I could tell there was something else on his mind.

"What's the matter, Danny?" I asked. I was kind of worried. Did he already know my secret? Before I could finish my train of thought his lips met mine in a soft kiss. He broke away and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you, Alyssa. I've loved you from the moment we first met."

OMG. He just said he loved me! My inner self screamed in excitement. It was telling me to answer him. I had to tell him how I felt. Especially before the news I was going to break later in the night. I looked him in the eyes and whispered back:

"I love you too, Danny Walker. I always have." I gave him another small kiss on the lips and then the song ended. We both walked back to the table with the biggest grins on our faces. We had just professed our love for each other.

I knew this moment of pure bliss was going to come crashing when I told him the news I had. As I was thinking about how to break it to him he had gone and paid the check.

"Are you ready to go, ma'am?"

I smiled and nodded my head as I grabbed his hand. I was shaking a little, but I knew that once we found our normal bench we sat on to talk, it was now or never.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! Thank you all for reading. I really appreciate it. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Ch. 12

We were sitting in a comfortable silence on the way to our favorite spot. The bench was in the courtyard of the hospital. It was a secluded spot. Nobody came here at night.

When we finally sat on the bench he had put his arm around my shoulders keeping me warm. We were staring at the stars when I finally started to feel the courage to tell him the truth. Danny could sense that something was wrong. I had the worried look on my face, and he could see it in the dim glow from the sidewalk lights.

He turned his body to face me.

"Alyssa, what's wrong?"

He was worried about me. He had no idea what was going on. He couldn't possibly fathom. After all, we did just profess our love for each other. I bowed my head and sighed. It was now or never.

"Danny, I've been keeping something from you, and I'm not sure how to tell you."

He looked at me. His eyes said he was scared of what was coming, but his face remained neutral.

"You can tell me anything. I'm here for you." He cupped my cheek in his hand as he held my other hand.

"I…I…I'm from the future."

There. I just blurted it out. I was so frightened he wouldn't believe me. I had no idea how he would react. He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"You're what? Is that even possible?"

I nodded at him. I was at a loss for what to say. Evelyn took it much better than he was. He seemed hurt. He seemed angry. I needed more than anything for him to believe me.

"Apparantley so. I don't know how or why it happened, but somehow fate brought me back in time to you."

That was the only explanation I could come up with. It was fate. I was meant to be with Danny. I knew it. He looked me straight in the eye. He was waiting on me to say it was a joke. As he searched my eyes, realization hit him. He knew then that I was telling him the truth.

"Do you really believe it was fate that brought you to me?"

He was waiting on it to be a cruel joke. He was still coping with what had just popped out of my mouth. By this time he turned away from me, raking his hand through his hair.

"Danny, that is the only explanation I can come up with. I love you. I know with all my heart that I want to be with you. I will never leave you."

He looked at me and smiled. He leaned over to kiss me softly on the lips. That's when the questions started pouring.

"So what can you tell me about the future?"

I hesitated. I knew I had to tell him Rafe was still alive. He needed to know. I had to end his pain. I had to end it right now.

"Danny, you should know something. Something very important."

He looked at me worried again.

"What is it, Alyssa? Please tell me."

He was begging me. He knew he needed to know. He had to know.

"Rafe is alive, Danny. He is alive and well."

He was stunned. His mouth was agape. He was at a loss for words.

"H…How do you know this? He's dead, Alyssa! Why would you say this?!"

He was hurt. He was angry. The tears that had dried up were spilling fresh now. He hung his head in his hands. I tried comforting him by rubbing his back.

"Danny he is alive. I promise. I would never lie about something like this. I know how much he means to you. This is why I decided to tell you my secret. You had to be prepared for when he comes home. He will be home in a couple weeks. If he's not here, then you can do what you want. But please believe me Danny. I would never hurt you."

He looked at me with the tears still flowing. He was searching my eyes for answers. He could tell I wasn't lying.

"Rafe is really alive? Where is he? Can we go find him?"

My heart broke for him. He really needed his best friend.

"I don't know exactly where he is, Danny. A fishing boat found him. I promise, he will be here in a few weeks."

He looked at me. The tears had stopped flowing, and he had the biggest smile on his face. He was practically jumping for joy. I couldn't help but laugh at his excitement.

"We have to tell Evelyn. We need to prepare a homecoming. We need…"

He stopped. He saw the look on my face. I wasn't smiling anymore. I was indifferent.

"We can't tell anyone, can we?"

I shook my head. I knew he wanted to shout to the world that his best friend was alive.

"You can't tell anybody, Danny. Not even Rafe when you see him again. Nobody must know. You, Evelyn, and I are the only ones who know."

He smiled at the thought of Evelyn knowing, but frowned some.

"I wasn't the first person you told?"

He was kind of hurt.

"Evelyn is my best friend, Danny. I had to tell her before you. I knew she could handle the news slightly better than you. I was too afraid to tell you. I was scared you were going to leave me. She was the one who convinced me to tell you. I'm glad she did. I couldn't handle keeping this from you any longer. I love you Daniel Walker."

He smiled and cupped my hands in his face. He gave me a long, breathless kiss. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Remind me to thank her the next time I see her."

We both laughed a little. Then, Pearl Harbor crossed my mind. My face fell some, and I sat down again with the heaviness on my heart. He noticed something else was wrong. He sat down beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Honey, it's ok. Your secret is 1000% safe with me. I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you, Alyssa."

I smiled a small smile at him, trying to hold back tears.

"Danny, it's not that. There is something else you need to know."

I looked away from him. I knew he was going to react the same way as Evelyn when I told him about the upcoming war. He'd want to warn everyone.

"What is it, Alyssa?"

I hesitated before I continued.

"The Japanese are going to bomb Pearl in December. There's nothing we can do to stop it. We can't tell anyone. We cannot change the course of history what so ever."

He raked his hand through his hair. He knew I was right.

"Why did you tell me this?"

"So I could prepare you. You need to be on you're A game that day. I know you will. You'll have Rafe with you, and you guys will be great!"

I tried to lighten the mood as best I could. I was telling the truth. I needed him to know that he would survive this. I couldn't tell him about the Doolittle raid yet, though.

"Well, I'm glad you told me, Alyssa. Thank you. And thank you for telling me about Rafe. It really means a lot to me."

I gave a small smile and kissed his cheek.

"Anything for you, Danny."

He gave me a soft kiss on the lips. My relationship with Danny just grew that much stronger. I was finally glad that the two most important people in my life knew my biggest secret.

"Well, I think it's time we called it a night. Can I walk you home?"

"I would love that, Danny."

We walked back to my house, hand in hand. We didn't talk much, but it was a comfortable silence. I knew I was wanting to spend the rest of my life with this amazing man. I couldn't stand the thought of losing him.

When we got to my door he stopped.

"Alyssa, I don't know what to say. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I don't know what I would do without you. If you weren't here I would still be sulking over Rafe. I love you, Alyssa, more than you will ever know."

I blushed sheepishly and gave him a long, slow kiss.

"I love you too, Danny. With all my heart. I will always be here for you."

We kissed one more time before we said good night. I walked in the house, and for the first time, since coming here, I felt stress free. Danny Walker is my soul mate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone who is reading. I hope you all are enjoying the story, and if you have any suggestions let me know please!**

**Thanks**

**Enjoy!**

Ch. 13

The next couple days went over smooth. Betty had finally told me about her engagement to Red, and Danny and I were closer than ever. We had actually gone on a double date with Red and Betty. Danny and I had decided we needed a couple friend.

I was working steadily at the hospital. Evelyn, was in one of the offices working again. We had finally slowed down when I was just staring out the window. I was thinking about Danny, as always. I was worried. I didn't know if one day fate would be cruel, and rip me from this timeline. I didn't want to leave him with a broken heart. I didn't want to have a broken heart.

"Alyssa, is everything ok?"

I slowly turned my gaze to the doorway, but not before I caught a glimpse of someone walking past the window. I paled. Surely that couldn't be who I thought it was, could it? I shook the thought from my mind immediately. No, I thought. He couldn't be here, not yet anyway.

"Alyssa?"

I was so entrapped in my thoughts that I almost forgot someone was speaking to me. I looked up to see Evelyn standing there looking at me with worried eyes.

"Hmm?"

She giggled before she could see my pale expression.

"Are you ok? I was telling you something for a full ten minutes before you finally answered."

I was shocked. I hadn't realized.

"Yea, I'm ok. I think I need to go home and lie down. I'm not feeling well."

She put her hand to my forehead.

"Well, you don't feel warm, but you look like you've seen a ghost. Go ahead, I'll cover the rest of your shift for you. I don't think anything exciting is going to happen anyway."

I nodded, and gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Ev. You are the best."

She smiled back at me, and I headed for the door. I got lost in my thoughts again about the person I saw. Surely it wasn't them. It couldn't have been. It was impossible. Or was it?

When I got home, I decided I really did need to lay down. I was feeling dizzy. I think the thought of seeing them so soon was giving me a headache. I knew it wasn't possible, but I couldn't help but to think that it really was them. If it was. Did that mean that the timeline was off, or did it mean they just came around sooner than I thought? I was frightened. After a few minutes, I finally found myself dozing off.

I woke up around 6 to hear a hurried knock at the door. It seemed like I was still the only one home. I had gotten up, and ran a brush through my hair real quick before going to answer it.

"Coming!" I hollered. The knock came hurriedly again. "I said I'm coming"

I answered the door and Danny was standing there.

"I'm sorry, Alyssa. I had to see you as soon as I got it. You were right! Rafe is alive!"

He was so animated and so excited. I gave him a big smile before he could manage to draw me into a big hug.

"What exactly did you get, Danny?" That's when I saw the letter in his hand.

"This!" He held it up excitedly before pulling me onto the porch.

"He managed to write a letter saying that he was alive. Alyssa, I was a little skeptical about your secret before, but now that I got this, I believe you 100%. I'm sorry I didn't fully believe you before, but you have to understand, things like that don't normally happen."

I couldn't help but to laugh some. I was hurt a little. After all, he told me he had believed me. Seeing the look on his face now said he truly meant it this time.

"I told you, Danny. I would never lie to you. Now we just have to wait for him to come home. It should be any day now."

I smiled. He gave me a long kiss on my lips before pulling away.

"We have to go celebrate. We need to get Evelyn and everyone else, and go celebrate this great news!"

I sighed. Most of the girls were all out on dates or at the hospital. Evelyn was the only one unaccounted for. She should have been home hours ago. I shrugged it off, though. She was probably at the beach. She had probably already gotten her letter from Rafe, and was at the beach enjoying the good news.

"Danny. How about we make it just you and me tonight. We can go dancing, and out to eat. It'll be fun. I mean after all, it could be our last night out alone together before Rafe takes you away from me."

I was joking. I knew that Rafe would want his alone time with Evelyn as well. I also knew that Danny wouldn't let him get in too much of the way of us.

He laughed and swung his arm around my shoulders.

"Okay, my lady, get ready and let's go."

I had gotten ready in record time. I was anxious to spend tonight with Danny. I needed this time. I couldn't tell him that I was pretty sure I saw Rafe earlier. I didn't want to take away from this moment.

We had went to The Black Cat, as usual. We saw some of our friends there, but we wanted to be alone. I knew Danny was anxious to tell them the news, but he wanted to celebrate with me first.

We danced to a few songs, including our song, before our meal finally came.

Since we were celebrating, Danny had decided to order some wine for us.

He had poured us each a glass before raising his in a toast.

"A toast to friends coming home, and to my very own fortune teller. Without you, I would have suffered until I got this letter. Thank you, Alyssa. For everything."

I felt a blush creeping up my face. Before we officially toasted, he leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He whispered in my ear, "I love you, forever."

I smiled sweetly at him mouthing the words, "I love you, always."

After dinner, we decided to take a walk on the beach. We sat in the sand and just talked. It was getting cooler. I couldn't stop the shiver. He noticed. He took his pilots jacket off and put it around my shoulders.

"Thank you." I said kind of quietly. I couldn't help it. It was so peaceful that it felt like if I talked any louder that it would break all sound barriers. He had shifted his body to face me. I was still staring at the ocean.

"No, Alyssa, thank you."

He smiled at me. He was saying that a lot lately. It was as if I had saved him from so much more than just the heartache of Rafe.

I shifted to look him in the eyes. I cupped his cheek in my hand.

"Danny, I would do anything for you. Anything in this world. I love you Daniel Walker."

He took hold of the hand that was cupping his cheek. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"I love you too, Alyssa Banks."

He leaned in and gave me a kiss. It was passionate. Nothing like we had ever done before. Nothing like I had experienced before. I now realized, this was the first man I had every truly loved. This was the first man who had ever truly loved me back.

The kiss was getting more intent. By this time his arms were wrapped around my waist and my hands were around his neck. I was loving every moment of this. It was pure bliss.

Before I knew it, his lips had left mine, and he had started kiss down to my neck. I blushed increasingly. I wanted this. I wanted this more than anything, and apparently he did too. I was about to moan when a thought had stopped me. Evelyn's words.

_"__Take things slow."_

I abruptly came out of my trance, and pushed him away slightly.

"Danny."

He stopped what he was doing. His looked hurt. I felt terrible. His hands never left my waist, though.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, Alyssa. I didn't mean…"

I stopped him with my giggling. I knew he had done nothing wrong. I was enjoying myself after all. He still looked hurt, though.

"Danny, it's not that. Not at all." I couldn't help the smile the kept creeping on my face at his thought.

"Then what is it? Maybe…"

"Danny, I just don't want to rush things. I love you, but we need to slow this down. If we ever do get in this war, and something happens…"

I choked at the last part. In this time period, there wasn't such a thing as protection. Not that I knew of at least. I didn't want to be a single mom, never having been married. I didn't know if I ended up pregnant here, if I had returned to my own time, if it would carry over. I didn't want any more heart break than was necessary.

He cupped my face in my hands as he could see the tears prickling my eyes. He pulled me in for a hug.

"Shhh. Nothing is going to happen, I promise. I won't let it. If you're not ready, though, I won't rush it. You are right. We should take this slower."

I couldn't help but to smile at that last part. He respected me, in turn, I respected him. We pulled out of the hug, and he wiped the left over tears from my cheeks.

I giggled some, remembering what happened when we were in this situation before. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Danny."

"You're welcome"

He gave me a kiss on my forehead before he stood up and held out his hand.

"I think, we should get going before one of us catches a cold."

He chuckled some before I took his hand and he helped me up.

"I think you are right."

He was walking me back to my house. I didn't want this night to ever end. It was perfect. As we were approaching the porch, Danny completely stopped in his tracks at the two silhouettes at the door.

"Rafe?!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok you guys. I'm starting to really get into this story. I am still debating on a sequel or if I should just put it all together. I'm not entirely sure yet. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please R&amp;R.**

**Thanks!**

Ch. 14

I was shocked. I knew I had seen him earlier. I just didn't want to believe it. It was too soon. Danny's mouth was hanging agape as Rafe approached him and gave him a hug.

"It's great to see you too, Danny"

Rafe chuckled a little. Danny was pretty much at a loss for words.

"Yea, you too, Rafe. I had just got your letter today. I wasn't expecting you home for at least another week."

Danny had finally regained his composure. Evelyn just stood on the porch with a smile on her face. I was standing in the grass beside Danny. I still couldn't believe he was back sooner than I had thought. I just hope this didn't mean the attack was going to happen sooner than expected, either.

"Well, you know. I had to come as soon as I could. I missed my girl," he looked back at Evelyn with a smile.

"And I missed my best friend." He patted Danny on the shoulder. That was when he looked over at me and smiled.

"So, Alyssa, I heard a lot about you."

He gave me a friendly hug as the blush crept up my face. I didn't know which one was talking about me in their letters, but I assumed it was Danny.

"It's good to see you again too, Rafe. I'm just happy you are alive and well."

I smiled at him. I didn't know if Evelyn had told him. By the look she was giving me, though, I could tell she hadn't.

Rafe had walked up to Evelyn, and given her a sweet kiss on the cheek. Danny, and I just watched for a second, still trying to recover from the shock.

As Rafe was coming down the steps, he clapped Danny on the shoulder.

"I'll be waiting in the car."

Evelyn had walked in the house leaving only Danny and me outside. Danny walked me to the door. He sat his hands on my waist and we talked in some hushed tones.

"I can't believe he's here. You said it would be another week. I'm glad he's here, though."

He smiled at me as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Think of this as a blessing, Danny. You guys will have more time to talk before the major event happens. Just remember, don't say a word to him."

I couldn't help but sound a little stern. I was worried. I couldn't have a lot of people knowing my secret. The secret had to remain safe.

He leaned in to me a little and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Stop worrying so much. You can trust me."

"I know, Danny."

I gave him a hug and he squeezed tight.

I heard the horn honking.

"Would you two love-birds hurry it up? I just came back from the dead. I would like to sleep on it."

We couldn't help but to laugh. Danny waved him off as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Good night, Alyssa. I love you."

"I love you too, Danny. Here's your jacket back." I went to hand him his jacket. He shook his head.

"Keep it until tomorrow. I'll be back."

I smiled at him as he turned around to walk down the steps. I watched him get in the car and leave.

I walked in the house. I couldn't help but smile. This was a happy day for everyone. Even me.

*Danny's POV*

We were riding in the car after dropping the girls off. This was my first night with Rafe, and it was only 9pm. We were sitting in a comfortable silence, but neither one of us could say anything right now.

"So, Danny. Where can a man go to get a drink around here?"

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Of course that was the first thing he would think of.

"Let's go to the Tiki Bar. It's not too far ahead."

We got to the Tiki Bar, and to my surprise all of the guys were there. When we walked in they all cheered, and welcomed Rafe back.

"Well, look whose back from the dead!" I hear Red saying. I couldn't help but laugh. It seemed Red and the other guys already had drinks waiting for us. We both took a shot, and sat down at a table.

"So, Danny, tell me about Alyssa. I mean, besides what you already have. I'm sure a lot has change within the past couple months."

He was right. A lot has changed in the past couple months. I had finally told Alyssa that I love her. I had some secrets that I had to keep. Not even my best friend could know. I felt terrible for it, but the woman I loved asked me not to say. I had to keep quiet.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

Rafe looked at me with his mouth agape. He had that look of 'are you serious?' on his face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you love her?"

I was shocked. He came right out and asked. He knew I did. I had told him that I did. He had to hear it from me himself, though. He had to hear it come from my mouth rather than words on paper.

"I do love her, Rafe. She's been nothing but good to me. She was there for me the whole time through your, well, you know. She was even there for me when I needed time to grieve. She is the best girl I could ever ask for."

I couldn't help but grin like crazy when I talked about her. Yes, I loved her. More than life itself. I would do anything to keep her with me forever.

Rafe smiled knowingly at me. He had the same thing with Evelyn.

"I asked Evelyn to marry me, Danny." I was shocked. I wasn't expecting that on his first day back. Why would I? I thought they would want to reconnect before that question even came up.

"Y…You what?"

I couldn't hide the shock in my voice. I was happy for him, I was. But knowing that he had just came home it took me by surprise. He didn't even give me a heads up.

"I asked her to marry me. When my plane got shot down, she was the last thought to cross my mind. When I finally figured out I was still alive, I couldn't let her slip away again. I bought a ring for her while I was overseas. I had to have her for good. I have to have her for the rest of my life."

I couldn't help but smile. For the longest time, Rafe was never one for settling with one girl. I knew Evelyn was different. I could tell from the first day he started talking about her. He never talked about another girl the way he did her.

"Well, congratulations, man. I'm happy for you."

I was. I couldn't help the nagging feeling of me wanting the same thing with Alyssa. I knew there was a war coming, but I also knew that I wanted her for the rest of our lives.

"Thank you. So, Danny, when are you going to pop the question?"

My mouth hung agape. Was he serious? How did he know? Why did I even ask myself that? Rafe always knew before I did what I was thinking. We were that close. He was right, though. I had already bought a ring. I was going to make a dinner reservation for the next weekend at the Royal Hawaiian.

"Well, when are you asking her?"

I laughed. I couldn't help it.

"You know me too well. I was going to take her to that hotel up the way for dinner, and then maybe a nice walk on the beach. I think I'll ask her at the beach."

Rafe smiled at me as he took another shot. I followed suit.

"You still haven't answered my question, Danny. _When_ are you going to ask her?"

I knew I couldn't avoid the inevitable. He was right. He had to know. After all, he was my best friend.

"Next Saturday."

Rafe laughed and patted me on the back.

"Well, this is cause for celebration. Bartender, another round for all my friends."

Everyone cheered. None of them knew what was going on. The only other person that knew was Evelyn, and that's because I took her ring shopping with me. She was the only other person who knew Alyssa like I did. Hell, she may have even known her better.

"Well, Rafe, she hadn't said yes yet."

I laughed. It was true. She hadn't said yes yet. I hadn't asked her yet.

"Well, think of this as a pre-celebratory engagement then." He clinked his shot glass with mine, and we both downed it.

Later that night we had gotten back to the barracks. I laid in bed, my best friend had passed out in the bed beside me. I couldn't help but to smile. I had my girl and my best friend was back. This truly was one of the happiest moments in my life. For now, all was right in the world, and hopefully, next weekend, I can make it even better. I can make it better by asking Alyssa to be Mrs. Daniel Walker. With that last thought, I had drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! This is exciting. This one is a little longer than the rest, so I hope you guys really enjoy it. Please R&amp;R.**

**Thanks!**

Ch. 15

*Alyssa's POV*

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. It was about time the worries had finally slipped away. The only nagging thought was if I was going to just up and leave one day. I didn't dwell on that too much, though. I figured if I was going to leave, I already would have. When I got to the kitchen I saw Evelyn making a pot of coffee.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She smiled at me. It was my day off, of course I was going to sleep in some. I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and let out a small yawn. I couldn't help but notice the flush on her cheeks and the constant grinning from her.

"What is going on with you? You seem too happy today?" I teased. Something had to have happened with Rafe the night before. She hasn't been this happy since before he left.

"Rafe asked me to marry him." She said it with such nonchalance like it was something we talked about every day. I wasn't quite sure I heard her right. He did what? That's when I noticed the ring on her hand. I shot right up with so much giddy that I nearly knocked the chair over before bringing her into a hug.

"Oh my gosh, EV! Congratulations." I grabbed her hand to take a good look at her ring.

"Wow, it's gorgeous!" She giggled a little and smiled at me.

"Thank you." She couldn't help but flush. I knew something else happened, I wasn't going to press that subject, though.

"So, have you set a date?"

"Relax Alyssa. I just said yes. I haven't even thought about a date yet."

I smiled knowingly. She was right. I didn't want to press her on getting married so soon.

"By the way you've got some mail." She had a smirk on her face as she handed me the letter. It was addressed to me, but with no return address. I had no idea who it could have been from. My face paled. Who would be sending me a letter?

"Are you ok?"

I looked up at her and managed a small smile.

"Yea, I just don't know who could be sending me a letter, you know, considering my situation."

She nodded in agreement. I proceeded to open it, and started reading it.

_My dearest Alyssa, _

_Rafe and I have a surprise for you girls, today.__It's a scavenger hunt.__Don't worry, Evelyn got one too.__I knew you would freak out at the prospect of mail, but I had to do this.__I'll let you on a little secret.__It's a surprise party.__The only reason I'm doing this is so you can keep Evelyn busy while us and the girls set everything up.__Don't fret, though.__Evelyn has the first clue to the scavenger hunt.__Your names will be written on whatever envelopes are left.__I love you, and have fun._

_PS.__I have a surprise for you as well._

_Yours Truly_

_Danny_

My mouth hung agape. I was excited for the party, but there was a surprise for me too? What could it have possibly been?

"So you got one too, huh?" I smiled sheepishly at her. I couldn't let anything slip.

"It looks like the boys have something planned for us."

I had gotten dressed, and Evelyn was waiting for me on the porch.

"Are you ready for our scavenger hunt?"

It was silly. I never thought in a million years the guys would plan something like this. They must have done so early this morning. There were instructions in Evelyn's letter for us to leave specifically at 2pm. I guess they had planned it meticulously. I knew the last letter would leave us at the party.

"As ready as I'm going to be. This is kind of exciting. Don't ya think, Ev?"

She giggled. She knew I was right. We never done anything like this before. Especially with a surprise waiting at the end.

Her letter gave instructions to go to the place where Rafe had first met up with her when he got here.

"That's the office of the hospital I was at that day. It just has to be."

We giggled, and ran wildly like two school girls. This was exhilarating.

When we got to the office, on the desk there was an envelope, except this time, it was addressed to me.

"Well, I can probably see where this is going. One for you, one for me."

She looked at me urging me to open it.

"Well, come on then. Open it. This is too exciting!"

_Alyssa, _

_Remember where we had the picnic?__That's where your next clue is._

_D_

I smiled.

"It looks like we're about to take a trip to the beach."

The whole day went on like that. We were back and forth between so many different places. I could easily tell that they were trying to keep us busy, but I don't think Evelyn caught on. That was a good thing. The next to last letter was addressed to me.

_Alyssa, _

_Go to the Tiki Bar.__Make sure Evelyn cannot see behind it.__Make sure she asks the bartender for her letter._

_D_

She was looking at me anxiously. I couldn't reveal the whole contents of the letter.

"Well, what's next?"

"The Tiki Bar. There are specific instructions, though. You have to be the one to ask the bartender for the letter."

She looked at me confused. She was wondering why that was so specific. I had a pretty good idea, though.

We got to the Tiki Bar. I made sure I didn't let her look out back. I did all I could to keep her attention focused on the bar. She was determined, though. She didn't look anywhere else but the bar. By this time it was 7 at night, and all the torches were lit. She walked straight up to the bartender and asked for the letter. He smiled kindly at her and handed it to her. She turned her back towards him, and he gave me a wink. He knew exactly what was going on.

"Well, Ev. What does it say?"

Her eyes scanned the on line on the paper, and then she read it out loud.

_"__Evelyn, _

_Close your eyes, and let Alyssa lead you out back.__I'm waiting._

_Love, Rafe"_

She didn't know what to say. I looked at her questioningly.

"What's going on, Alyssa? Did you have a hand in this whole scavenger hunt?"

I smiled. I couldn't help it. I knew exactly what was waiting for her.

"I can honestly say, I didn't set anything up. Let's just do what the letter says, and we will find out."

She let out a small sigh and nodded. I was right. We didn't want to spoil the fun.

She finally closed her eyes, and I grabbed her arm to lead her out back. Everyone was quiet. They saw us coming. I couldn't help but have the biggest grin on my face. As soon as Rafe saw us, he came running up grabbing her in a hug. He did his best to block the view. Danny was right behind, blocking the rest of the way.

She looked at them both with that puzzled look on her face.

"What's going on guys? This is odd behavior, even for you two."

The three of us couldn't help but to laugh. I probably would have thought the same thing if I were in her shoes.

"Alright, hon. Are you ready?"

Rafe took a hold of her hand as she nodded. He and Danny stepped out of the way with everyone hollering surprise.

It was exhilarating. I couldn't stop laughing. All the girls came up giving her and Rafe congratulations on their engagement. The guys were all patting Rafe on the back. Evelyn was in complete shock.

Danny and I stood off to the side. We knew all the details already and were just enjoying our drinks, watching the happy couple enjoy themselves. He took my hand and started pulling me away from the party.

"Come, I have something I want to show you."

A little ways down the beach, Danny had a blanket set up with a couple candles around it. He also had an extra blanket set to the side. I stared in awe. It was romantic.

"Danny what is this?"

He smiled sweetly.

"Well, I know you're not ready to get too…close. I do at least want to spend a night with you. No one around, no worries. I just want to look up at the stars all night and talk. If you don't feel comfortable it's ok. We can scratch the idea and do something else. I've never done this with anyone before, and I would like you to be the first girl I share star gazing with. Like I said…"

I held up a hand before he could continue. I walked up to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips. I loved the idea. It was the perfect way to spend time together without breaking any rules.

"Danny, it's wonderful. I love it. But before we do this, I think we should go enjoy some of the party."

He smiled and nodded his head in agreement before giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

We were having fun, but we had decided that it was time for us to go. We wanted our alone time. As we were sneaking off Rafe and Evelyn walked up to us with their arms around each other.

"Where are you too sneaking off to in such a hurry?"

"Come on Rafe, you know I had that surprise for Alyssa."

Evelyn looked at me with a question on her face. I just smiled reassuringly at her. I already knew what the surprise was.

"Ok. You guys have fun, but not too much fun." Rafe winked at Danny. Neither one of us could help the blushes creeping up our faces. We knew nothing was going to happen, but he didn't. We decided to just let him think what he wanted.

Danny was saying bye to Rafe, while I was pulling Evelyn into a hug. I congratulated her again.

"Don't wait up," I said while pulling away, with a sheepish grin on my face.

She smiled knowingly at me, and we all said goodnight before Danny and I set out to our spot on the beach.

When we got there, Danny lied down first and got the other blanket ready. After he got comfortable, I laid down in the crook of his arm. We were enjoying just holding on another for the first time. It was amazing.

I didn't really care too much for the star gazing. I rested my head on his chest, and draped my arm around him.

"Thank you, Danny. This is beautiful."

He looked down at me and smiled before placing a soft kiss on the top of my head.

We laid there in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. I could hear his heartbeat in his chest. He was caressing my hair. The rise and fall of his chest was making me drowsy.

Before I finally dozed off the last think I heard was the sound of his voice.

"I'll love you until the day I die, Alyssa."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16, already! I hope you guys really like this one. I focused a lot more on Danny and Alyssa than I have been. So please enjoy, and if you really like it (or don't) review!**

**Thanks!**

Ch. 16

_I was in the book store helping Ms. Leslie stock some books.__I was walking down one of the aisles when I saw him.__He was reading my favorite Pearl Harbor history book.__I couldn't help but notice him.__As soon as I started walking away, he looked up._

_ "__Alyssa?"_

I awoke with a start. That was the most vivid dream I had ever had. It seemed way too real for my liking. I was back in my time. What made things even weirder, Danny was there. Did I relapse back to my own time? If that were the case, how was Danny there? This was scaring me. Maybe, it was just a fantasy I had. Maybe I secretly wanted to go home, but only if Danny was with me. That had to be it.

I was in a panic. I had sweat all over me. Danny's arm was wrapped around me. I had to splash some water on my face. How was I going to move without waking him up? I looked up at him, and smiled. He looked so peaceful while he was asleep. I tried to move slowly, careful not to wake him up. I had his arm off of me, but when I went to stand up, he grabbed my hand and pulled me on top of him.

He looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Where do you think you're going, beautiful?"

I couldn't help but giggle at him some. Him calling me beautiful, it just made my heart melt.

"I had a nightmare, I was going to go splash some water on my face."

He looked at me with some concer, and reluctantly let me go. He knew I would tell him when I was ready, but he also knew that I needed a minute to gather my thoughts.

I walked to the water, wading in it, while I splashed some water on my face. Next thing I knew, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I turned around to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He looked at me, very seriously.

"You do know that I'm here if you want to talk about it, right?"

I nodded. Of course I knew. When I was ready to talk about it, he would be the first one I would tell. I just needed a minute was all.

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before I started gathering our things up. The previous night was unreal. We had a great time just laying together, and being with each other. I wouldn't have traded it for the world. The only thing that brought me down was that nightmare.

Danny came over to help me. I was folding a blanket when he looked at me with some concern.

"Alyssa, how about we go get some breakfast, and we can talk then? Would that make you feel better?"

I smiled. He wasn't going to let this go. That was ok. He needed to know how I was feeling. I couldn't keep this from him.

I looked at him and smiled.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

We went to breakfast at The Black Cat. It was quiet for a Sunday morning. Which was good. I didn't want to be surrounded by a lot of people right now. It was quiet as we sat there and ate. He knew I didn't want to be alone, but he also knew I needed to think before I told him what was going on. I think the silence got the best of him, though, because that's when he finally broke the silence. He sat his fork on his plate. He looked at me worriedly.

"So, are you going to tell me about this dream now?"

I sat my fork on his plate and looked him in the eyes. I sighed.

"Danny, in my dream I was back in my own time. Everything felt normal, until…"

He was worried. He didn't want to force me to continue if I didn't want to, but I could tell he was waiting patiently for me to finish. I decided to continue.

"Everything was normal until I saw you. It scared me because the dream felt so real. It almost felt like I did go back to my time for a minute. The only difference was, was that _you_ were there."

He looked at me intently. He didn't seem like he knew what to say. I saw his face fall. That's when he spoke.

"Is that what you want? To return back to when you came from?"

I was hurt. It was almost like he was accusing me of not being happy here. If it were completely up to me, I would live out the rest of my days here, with him. Tears started prickling at the corners of my eyes.

"No, Danny! Not at all! I mean, I think I wouldn't mind going back as long as you could be there with me. As long as you were with me, going back to my time wouldn't be such a bad thought at all. I can't lose you, though, Danny. I just can't.

By this time I had started breaking down. I didn't know what came over me. I think it was the, very real, thought that I could lose him. I didn't want that. Not in a million years.

He grabbed me into a hug as we were sitting there, holding my head to his chest as I just cried. He was comforting me.

"Shhh. I'm sorry, Alyssa. I didn't mean to upset you. I just…Well I don't know. I just need you here, with me. I don't want to lose you either. Shhh."

I looked up at him with tears still in my eyes. I didn't know what to say. I just wanted him to keep holding me.

As he looked down on me he brushed the tears off of my face.

"It'll be ok, Alyssa. You are here now. I promise, nothing is going to happen to either of us."

He kissed the top of my head, and my tears had finally stopped flowing.

"How about I take you home, and you can get some proper rest. If you want, I can stay with you. I just want to make sure you're ok. If I stay, I promise, nothing will happen."

He winked and grinned at that last part. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Ok, Danny. You got yourself a deal, but, I have an idea. When we get back to my place, I'll have to talk to Evelyn about it."

He looked at me confused, but nodded and smiled.

When we got to my house, Evelyn was the only one home. The rest of the girls had hospital duty today. I couldn't help but think how lucky we were. I told Danny to sit on the couch while I went in the kitchen to talk to her.

She was sitting on one side of the table, I sat on the other.

"What's going on, Alyssa?"

I gave her a small smile. She always seemed to know when something was wrong.

"It's nothing, Ev. I just didn't sleep well last night. Danny brought me here, and he's going to stay with me while I get some rest."

She couldn't help but to laugh at this.

"You two don't plan on doing anything while I'm here, do you? If so, just say the word and I'll leave for a while."

I laughed. She should have known me a little better than that. My first time with Danny, wouldn't be in this place. I knew that for sure.

"No, Ev. He's just going to lay down and take a small nap with me, that's all. But I have an idea. Why don't you invite Rafe over, and we can fix the boys a real meal. I don't think they've had a homemade meal since we got to Pearl."

Neither one of us couldn't help but to laugh. I was right. I couldn't even remember the last time _I_ had a homemade meal. Danny and I have been going out almost every night this past week.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I'll go to the store and pick up somethings for us to fix and a bottle of wine. I'll phone Rafe as soon as I get back. I need to let him know Danny's ok, anyway. He's probably got himself worried sick."

We both laughed again. She was right. Rafe knew Danny was with me, but he hadn't been without Danny this long.

"Thanks, Ev. You are a life saver. I know the other girls are going out tonight, so I figured, why not?"

She smiled at me knowingly. I think she was wanting this to happen just as much as I was.

"Well, you two go ahead and get some rest. I'll take care of everything, and I'll wake you when Rafe gets here."

I smiled. I knew she was just as worried about me as Danny was. After all, she was the sister I never had.

"Thank you, Ev. This means a lot."

She smiled and got up so she could leave.

I walked out to the living room where Danny was reading the newspaper. My breath caught in my throat. This was something I could get used to every day.

I went over to sit down beside him. He finally looked up and smiled.

"So, what was that all about?" He had asked with a raised eyebrow and curiosity written all over his face.

"Don't you worry it was a surprise." I grinned at him and got up from the couch.

"So, Mr. Walker, why don't we go lie down and get a nap in?" I was holding out my hand for him to take.

He grabbed a hold of it and got up.

"Lead the way, Miss Banks."

We got to the bedroom, and lied down on my bed. It was so much more comfortable than laying in the sand.

I had rolled over so I could face Danny. I propped my head up on my arm with my other arm draped around him. He had his one arm around me, and the other was behind his head. His eyes were shut.

"I can feel you staring at me, ya know?"

I couldn't help but to giggle.

"I was just thinking." This got his attention. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Oh, yea? About what?" He was grinning at me.

"How much I love you." I blushed. It was true. I loved him more than anything in this world.

He rolled over and propped his head up. He had draped his arm around me, as well. He stared into my eyes. I could see the love he had for me in them.

"I love you too, Alyssa." He leaned in and gave me a slow, but passionate kiss. It was amazing. I had kissed him back, my free arm was rubbing up and down his back. Our kiss had intensed some. He was moving my hair away from my neck. Before I knew it his lips had left mine.

He was kissing down my jaw line, making his way towards my neck. I couldn't help but to let a small moan out. This was bliss.

He had started on my neck, sucking a little. I felt week kneed. I knew if I wasn't laying down, that my legs would have come out from under me. I started putting my hands under the front of his shirt. I needed to feel his skin. He had just start putting his hands underneath my shirt, when there was a holler from the living room.

"Hello, Alyssa, are you home?"

We froze. We didn't know what to do. It was Betty.

I whispered to Danny.

"I'll go take care of her, but pretend like you're asleep just in case."

He was frustrated, I could tell. In a way, I was glad she was there to stop this. I knew I was about to do something I wasn't ready for, quite yet. I mean my body was telling me yes, but my mind said not yet.

I ran into the living room before she had a chance to come looking for me.

"Betty what are you doing here? I thought you were going out with Red tonight?"

I was trying so hard to make it sound like everything was normal. She looked at me with a smile on her face.

"I am. He's outside waiting on me. I just had to pick up my purse real quick. I ran into Evelyn a minute ago. I know, Alyssa. I know he's here."

I couldn't help the blush that crept up my face. I felt like I was a teenager, getting caught by my parents for sneaking out.

"Nothing is happening, we just need a nap, that's all."

She giggled. She probably thought there was something more, but I didn't care.

"Alright, well I'm leaving now. Don't wait up."

With that, she gave me a quick hug, a wink, and walked out the door.

When she left I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Danny heard her leave, because when she did, he came out there and wrapped his strong arms around my waist from behind me.

"Let's go get some sleep, my love."

He led me back to the bedroom. We layed down on the bed. This time we were spooning. I was in heaven with him holding me in his arms.

I finally drifted off, but not before he gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, beautiful."


	17. Chapter 17

**So, this chapter may not be as detailed as I would like, but there is a lot of dialogue to make up for it. I hope ya'll enjoy this one as much as the others, and please R&amp;R!**

**Thanks!**

Ch. 17

_"__Alyssa?"_

_I was startled.__I wasn't expecting him to notice me.__I barely recognized him in the 21__st__century clothing he wore._

_ "__Danny?"_

_I was surprised.__I knew it was him.__He walked over and gave me a long kiss._

_ "__I sure have missed you."_

I awoke with a start. That dream again. Except this time, it was a continuation. Why did this keep happening?

Danny's arm was wrapped around me. He was lightly snoring. I tried to suppress a giggle, but when I did, he put his arm around me tighter.

"Don't get up yet." I heard him moan out. I laid back down and snuggled up to him. He kissed the top of my head and we just laid there holding each other.

"Alyssa, Danny! We're here!"

That got my attention. I knew it was Evelyn. She sounded excited. I gave Danny a kiss on the cheek before making my way out of the bed.

"Danny, I think Evelyn and Rafe are here."

He sighed and nodded. He didn't want to move, neither did I.

After we freshened up a bit, we headed out to the living room. Evelyn was already in the kitchen, and Rafe was situated on the couch.

"Good morning you two. Or should I say, good afternoon?" Danny and I blushed furiously. We knew we had slept the day away. Danny sat down in one of the chairs opposite Rafe before giving me quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well, you two have fun. Evelyn and I will be in the kitchen."

I gave them a smile before heading to help Evelyn.

In the kitchen, Evelyn was just putting some chicken in the oven to bake. I had decided to start peeling some potatoes.

"Hold on a second, Alyssa, I'll help as soon as I take these lemonades to the boys."

I nodded and smiled, but I couldn't stop thinking of that dream. It was really bothering me.

Evelyn had walked back into the kitchen. Before she sat at the table with me to help peel some potatoes, she took a look at me and sighed.

"Alyssa, what's going on? You don't look like you got any sleep. Did you?"

I smiled some. I knew what she was implying.

"Yes, Evelyn, I did. I just been having this nightmare."

She looked at me worriedly as she sat down and started peeling.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I proceeded to tell her the dream, and how real it felt. I even told her that Danny had showed up. By the time I was done telling her. The potatoes were mashed and Evelyn had stuck a pie in the oven she was working on. While we continued talking, I set the table, and poured all of us glasses of wine.

"Maybe, you want to go home, but the only thing holding you back is Danny. Do you want to go home, Alyssa?"

She was concerned. I didn't know what to say. Part of me did want to go home. I knew, though, that I didn't have anything but a job and a home waiting for me there. I didn't have good friends like Evelyn and Rafe. And, Danny sure wouldn't be there waiting on me when I got back. I needed him.

"In all honesty, Ev. If I were able to stay here forever, I would. I love you and Rafe, and I'm madly in love with Danny."

We both laughed, and at that instance, the timer on the oven went off.

"Alyssa, go tell the boys dinners ready, I'll set all the food out."

I smiled and nodded as I left the kitchen.

Dinner went off without a hitch. We all had a great time. We laughed at all the stories Danny and Rafe had told. And Danny and I listened intently as Rafe and Evelyn retold the story of how Rafe had proposed. Danny was secretly holding my hand under the table. I didn't think about marriage much, but Danny squeezed my hand reassuringly under the table. He knew I was thinking that I wanted to have what they had.

After dinner, the boys stayed in the kitchen to clean up. They told us, that Rafe's parents had taught them that the cook never cleaned up the mess. They were going to take care of it.

Evelyn went into the living room and was reading a book. She was saying she wasn't feeling all that well, and wanted to relax some. I went out on the porch to get some air.

I was standing there looking at the beach, thinking about the dream again, when I heard the screen door open. I turned around to see Rafe standing there.

"It's beautiful isn't it? We don't get a view like this back in Shelby, do we?"

I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"The only view we get is of the mountains."

He chuckled some and came to stand beside me, leaning over the railing.

"I'm worried about you, Alyssa. Danny keeps saying everything's fine, but I can see the look on your face. It's telling me otherwise."

I sighed. I never was any good at hiding my emotions. I was always one to wear my heart on my sleeve.

"I know your secret, Alyssa."

This startled me. I got kind of angry. Why would either one of them tell him? I gave him an accusatory look. I immediately jumped to the conclusion that Danny told him. He just looked down at me and chuckled.

"It wasn't Danny. I had told Evelyn that I noticed something off. Especially when I came back from the dead, and those two didn't seem as surprised as I thought they would be. I was kind of hurt at that. I let her know, and she told me."

I sighed. Leave it to Evelyn to tell Rafe. I looked at him sternly. I didn't know what he was thinking. I was scared. I was scared he was going to tell someone. I was scared he was going to turn me into the military police. I was more than scared, I was terrified.

"You're secret is completely safe with me. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Danny. And Evelyn, you're her sister. I wouldn't touch that. She'd probably tear me a new one." We both chuckled at that as a wave of relief hit me. He was right, she probably would tear him a new one if he blabbed.

"So, then what are you going to do with the information?"

He looked at me with seriousness in his eyes.

"Why haven't you informed an officer of the upcoming doom? How can you walk around, as happy as you are, knowing what's coming?"

My face paled. He knew everything. He looked at me like I had just committed treason. He looked at me like I didn't care thousands of people were going to die in a week.

"Rafe, it's not that simple. I've read the history. There's a man at the white house that already believes Pearl is going to be attacked. Nobody believes him because there's not any hard evidence. He just went off of what he would do. The whole country thinks Pearl Harbor is completely safe. If they don't believe an officer based on his hunch. What makes you think anybody will believe a nurse from the future?"

He nodded. He could tell I was telling the truth.

"It's not like I'm happy about it, Rafe. I think about it on a daily basis. I've been counting down the days. I mentally prepare myself for what that hospitals going to look like piled sky high with the injured and the dead. I know who dies and who lives. Especially out of our group."

This got his attention. That was when he really knew that I wasn't completely happy. That's when he knew I was secretly terrified.

"Rafe, the only things keeping me sane and grounded, are Danny, Evelyn, and you. The main reason I told them my secret to begin with was to stop their pain from your death."

Rafe sighed. Both of us had tears in our eyes at this point.

"We absolutely _cannot _change the course of history. December 7th, is one of the most important days in our history. This _has _to happen. We can't try saving who we know is going to die. Fate will be cruel. It will have a way of correcting itself. The only thing I can tell you for sure is that you, Evelyn, and Danny will be safe. For now."

He looked at me. He was scared. He heard the 'for now' part. Since Rafe knew my secret, he had to know what happens on the Doolittle mission.

"What do you mean 'for now'? Does something happen to Evelyn, does something happen to me?"

He was panicking. I didn't blame him.

I just shook my head, and looked down. Tears were flowing freely now.

"Danny? Something happens to Danny? So what? Are you only with him out of pity? Is that what this is?"

He was furious. He didn't want his best friend to be hurt in anyway. I couldn't blame him. The tears were flowing even more from me. Even Rafe had started crying.

"Damn it, Alyssa. Tell me the truth."

I sighed as I was trying to regain my composure.

"I'm with Danny because I genuinely love him. I don't want anything to happen to him, and if I could convince him to stay here instead of going on the Doolittle raid, I would. But once you say yes, Danny's going to follow suit. He won't leave you to fight a war on your own again. Like I said before, though, fate will correct itself. Even if he doesn't go, there's still no telling what could happen."

He sighed. He was crying freely by this point.

"Rafe. The only thing I can ask from you is bring him home. Safe. I don't care if I'm being selfish. I want to see him alive as long as I can. Even if that means having to screw fate over a couple times on the way. When it comes to Danny, I can't lose him."

Rafe looked at me and nodded. He gave me a big, brotherly hug as we were both drying up our tears.

"So, once again, Rafe. What are you going to do with this information?"

He knew I was being serious. I didn't intend on him to tell anyone. I intended for him to get ready.

"I'm making Danny log extra flight hours in this week with me, and I'm going to do what I can to have every plane ready. I can hide all of this information without anyone noticing. We won't be completely ready, but we'll be ready enough."

I nodded and smiled. That's what I wanted to hear.

After a few more minutes, we headed inside. We couldn't let Danny and Evelyn know we were on the porch crying our eyes out together. Apparently, Evelyn had already gone to bed. We both had an early shift at the hospital. Danny had stood up when we walked in.

"Danny, I'll be in the car when you're ready."

Danny nodded. As Rafe walked out the door, Danny came over to me to inspect me.

"Are you ok? Rafe said he was going to have a talk with you. I didn't think it was going to take this long. Is everything ok?"

He was looking deep into my eyes. Even though my tears were dried up, he could tell I had been crying. He pulled me into a big hug before I could even get a chance to answer.

"Danny, every thing's fine. Evelyn told Rafe, Danny. He knows everything. He's making you log in extra hours this week. Now, before you can protest, he's right. You both need to be as ready as you can."

He nodded. He didn't want to admit that Rafe was right, but he knew he was.

"Is that everything? Did he say anything else?"

I gave him a small smile.

"He promised me he'd take care of you, and I suggest you do the same. Take care of him for Evelyn. She needs him now more than ever."

He gave me a confused look, but nodded again. Little did he know, I knew Evelyn was pregnant. None of them knew that little fact, yet. Not even Evelyn herself.

I walked Danny to the door before he left. He gave me a long, passionate kiss before leaving.

"Alyssa, there's something I need to tell you."

I looked at him puzzled. What could he possibly need to tell me after all this?

"What is it, Danny?"

"You need to be ready by 6, Friday night. Dress your best. I'll be here to pick you up."

He gave a big smile and winked at me.

"Well where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

With that he gave me one more quick kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"I love you, and I'll see you Friday."

I smiled back at him.

"I love you, too, Danny."

Later that night, I was lying in bed. I couldn't help but to think of Friday. What could he possibly have in store for me? I didn't know, but I was excited. Danny was my last thought before going to sleep that night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok guys, I know this is an EXTREMELY short chapter, but I needed a filler. I'm not quite ready to get to the major action yet, and you guys needed to see something from Danny. I hope you enjoy it, and I'll try to get the next chapter up asap.**

**Thanks, again!  
Enjoy!**

Ch. 18

*Danny's POV*

_I was sitting in what appeared to be a book store.__I was reading a history book on Pearl Harbor.__I couldn't quite make out the details.__I just happened to notice a girl walk past.__She looked very familiar.__Then it dawned on me_

_ "__Alyssa?"_

I awoke with a start. I was lying in a puddle of sweat, and sweat pouring down my face. What was that? That place didn't look familiar at all. And what was I reading?

I got up quietly, trying not to startle Rafe. He was in the bed next to mine. I had to take a shower. This was crazy. The whole time I was in the shower, I couldn't stop thinking about that dream. Why was it bothering me so much? Maybe because Alyssa told me about the dream she had, and it just stuck in my mind. Yea, that had to be it.

I got ready for the day. This was going to be a long day. I knew Rafe had signed us up for some extra training today. I had found out that he knew Alyssa's secret. He knew literally everything.

Rafe was in the cafeteria talking to the other pilots. He was trying to convince them we needed the airfield battle ready. 'Just in case' he would keep telling them. I knew the real reason. We _had_ to be battle ready.

I got a plate and sat down beside Red.

"Come on Danny, tell him. Tell him we are completely safe here. Tell him that if there was an impending doom, we would find out from the higher ups first. They would be sure to know it was coming."

Red had a point. We should have found out from the higher ranking officers if there was something coming. Rafe and I knew that. We also knew that that wouldn't happen.

"I don't know, Red. I think Rafe may have a point. You never know what could happen."

Red, gave me a look like I was crazy, but I think, deep down, he knew I had a point.

After breakfast, all of us guys had started getting the planes equipped and ready to go for training. We were flying with full engines and loaded ammo.

Rafe and I were playing chicken, again. It was one of our favorite things to do. He was coming straight at me.

"Alright, Danny, right or left"

I didn't really feel like doing this today, but I thought, maybe one day we could actually use this in combat. You never knew.

"Right."

"Ok, on my mark."

I was steadily waiting. I barely heard him say when. I was too busy thinking about that dream.

We finished our training and landed.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Danny?"

We were walking down the tarmac to the barracks. He was right. My mind just wasn't in it today. He spoke quieter this time.

"You, of all people, know good damn and well that we have to be ready by Sunday. Where the hell is your head at today?"

I was quiet. How could I tell him about that crazy dream? It seemed entirely too real.

"Danny, are you even listening to me?"

He finally dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, Rafe. I just got a lot on my mind."

It wasn't a lie. I did have a lot on my mind at the moment.

"Well, if it's about the upcoming war, I think we all got that on our minds. Well, not all of us, but you know what I mean."

I just chuckled a little, that wasn't it, though.

"Yea, your right. Tomorrow will be better."

"It damn well better be better tomorrow, or we're screwed."

I couldn't help but to laugh. I felt like he was slightly over reacting. If I told him, though, he would for sure blow a fuse. I just kept my mouth shut.

Later on, after dinner, Rafe was still on my case about my head being in the clouds. I had finally decided to tell him about the dream.

He sat there quietly and listened intently. We were in silence for a couple minutes after I finished. I could tell he was thinking about a solution.

"This means something, Danny. It's got to. Maybe, you are actually meant to go back with her."

I nodded. He could have been on to something. It was a huge possibility. How would we get there, though? We were almost 75 years in the past. How was this going to be possible?

I laid in bed that night thinking of all the possibilities on how to go to Alyssa's home time. I didn't have a single answer. I didn't want to go before this war was over, either. The only thing I could think to do was to leave fate decide. If I were meant to be with her in the future, fate would have a way of making it happen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, so I know the last chapter was short, but, I hope I more than made up for it with this chapter. Thank you to those of you who are sticking with the story. I'm going to be getting to the action soon, and it may take a little longer than usual for me to update. I am sorry about this, but I'm having a little trouble with the action sequences. Once again, thank you for your time and patience, and please, R&amp;R.**

***In case you haven't seen, I added a little more to Chapter 18 to make it some what more interesting. Like I had stated before, though, it is just a filler chapter.***

**Enjoy!**

Ch. 19

*Alyssa's POV*

I awoke Friday morning refreshed and ready for the day. It had been about a week since my last nightmare. I hadn't slept so well in a long time.

I was anxious, too. Danny and I had a date tonight. He wanted me to wear my best dress, and be ready by 6. Luckily for me, my shift at the hospital ended at 4. I knew this was going to be a long day.

I didn't have very many patients that day, as usual. I had to keep reminding myself to be grateful, though. In a matter of two days, this hospital was going to be full. I wasn't looking forward to it.

I couldn't help but to stare at the clock all day. When I thought 30 minutes had gone by, it was only five. I had to force myself to not look at the clock. This was the longest day of my life, but only because I knew I had a big night tonight.

When 4 o'clock hit, I almost ran out the door before Evelyn could stop me.

"Slow down, I'm coming with you. I'm going to help you." She was giggling and smiling at me, but the look on her face said she knew more than what she was letting on.

"I'm sorry, Ev. This is the first time that Danny had planned far enough in advance to give me notice on what to wear. I'm just excited is all. I can't wait to see what he has planned."

She smiled knowingly at me before looping her arm through mine.

"Well, he's not going to want to take you anywhere fancy if you're all sweaty before you leave."

We both laughed. She was right. I didn't want to get gross before I even had a chance to get ready.

When we got home, I took a quick shower. I still hadn't even picked something out to wear. I just did the first thing that I knew had to be done. When I got out of the shower and headed to my room, Evelyn had already laid clothes out for me, and had the vanity set up with make-up and hair curlers. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you going to dress me too, mom?" She laughed at this. That's what all of this reminded me of, though. It seemed like my mom was here to help me out.

"Well, Betty actually had this on her bed waiting on you. She knew it was a big night, and wanted to help out."

I gave a small smile as I looked over the dress. It was gorgeous. I had thought about wearing the dress I wore the first night Danny and I had met, but this was even better. It was a long, black, evening gown. It had thick straps, and a black shawl to go with it. It was simple, yet elegant.

"Oh my. It's beautiful. Remind me to thank Betty the first chance I get."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I knew I was going to wear a pair of black heels with it.

"Well, you can thank her later. Sit down so I can start on your hair while you do your make-up."

We both just giggled as I sat down. I knew this was going to be a night to remember.

Around 5:45, I was ready. My hair had loose curls, and it flowed down my back. The dress fit perfectly, almost like it was specifically made for me, and my make-up was perfect. I couldn't help but stare at myself in the mirror.

"You look amazing, Alyssa. Danny's not going to know what to say when he sees you."

I blushed. She was right. Danny has never seen me like this.

I was still staring at myself in the mirror when there was a knock on the door. My stomach knotted up. I was more nervous than I had thought. I started panicking some.

"Evelyn, you have to be the one to answer it. Please?"

I gave her puppy dog eyes, and she just laughed as she went to answer the door. I could hear her and Danny talking in the living room. I was nervous.

"Alyssa, Danny's here!" I heard her holler from the living room. This was the moment of truth.

When I got to the living room, Evelyn had the biggest smile on her face. She was blocking Danny's view of me. She moved out of the way to give him a good look at me. I smiled shyly at him. I don't know why, but all of a sudden I was so shy. I could feel his gaze on me, his mouth was agape. I couldn't help but to stare back at Danny. He was in his dress uniforms. He was so handsome. He looked even better today than he had the first night I met him. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Well, I think you two should be going, right?"

Danny seemed to have broken from his gaze, and offered me his arm.

"You're right, Evelyn. Shall we get going?"

I took his arm and giggled.

"Don't wait up, Ev."

When Danny and I were alone in the car, it was silent for a moment before he turned to look at me to speak.

"Alyssa, you look stunning."

I blushed, and smiled at him.

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself, Danny."

It was his turn to blush, and I could hear him mumble a thank you. It seemed like he was nervous. I had to break the silence.

"So, where exactly are we going, Danny? Don't tell me I got all dressed up just for your plan to end here in the car." I was teasing him. It was the only way I could think to break the silence. We were both nervous.

He laughed.

"No, but I can't tell you where we're going. You'll find out when we get there."

He smiled at me and my heart leapt. I loved surprises from Danny. They were always so romantic.

When we reached the Royal Hawaiian, my eyes widened in shock.

"What is this, Danny?" I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows. I hope he didn't have too many expectations for tonight. I could only think, if it happened it happened.

"Don't worry. I made dinner reservations, come." He held out his arm for me to take. I wrapped my arm in his and we walked into the hotel together.

Danny had managed to get us a table in a far corner. It was nice and private. I noticed all the couples on the dance floor. This was turning out to be a beautiful evening. We had just ordered dinner.

"So, Ms. Banks, would you like to dance until our food gets here?" I couldn't help but giggle. Danny was usually more romantic when it came to asking me to dance, but I loved this way too.

He held out his hand to me, waiting on my answer.

I took his hand.

"I would love to, Mr. Walker."

He led me out to the dance floor just as one song was ending. The next song that came on was our song.

He wrapped one arm around my waist while I wrapped one around his neck. He took my other hand in his and we swayed to the music. I rested my head on his shoulder for a minute.

When the next song came on, I looked up into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Danny, this has been an amazing night, thank you.

I smiled at him and he smiled back before he leaned in to whisper.

"The night's not over yet." I blushed.

After that song, our food was waiting for us at our table. We sat down, ate, and talked a lot. The food was delicious.

After we ate, we danced some more before we decided to order some dessert. We both had decided to split a tiramisu, only because we were so full. It was a sweet moment between us. We couldn't be happier.

We danced a couple more songs before Danny went to pay the bill. I waited in the lobby of the hotel. I was looking out the window. I was completely unaware that Danny had stopped to talk to the concierge for a minute.

He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He whispered in my ear.

"Let's go take a walk."

We went behind the hotel to where the beach was. It was beautiful as always. I had decided to take my shoes off before walking in the sand, Danny did the same. We walked hand in hand down the beach. In a comfortable silence. I shivered some. Danny gave me his pilot's jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Thank you, for everything. This has been the best night of my life." I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him to give him a hug. He gave me a soft kiss. Before I knew it he was breaking away.

"Alyssa, there's another surprise."

I looked at him confused. I didn't see a blanket with candles lying around, but the look on his face said it was right here on the beach.

I hadn't noticed, but he had a small box in his hand. Before I could say anything he had gotten down on one knee.

I was in shock. I had tears in my eyes, and I was grinning wildly. I was trying my best to hold back my tears.

"Alyssa, I love you. More than anything in this world. You are the best thing to happen to me since before my mom died. I couldn't imagine spending another day without you. Will you please do me the honor of being Mrs. Daniel Walker?"

I was stunned! Something I had been dreaming about the majority of my life had just came true. Daniel Walker had just asked me to marry him! I was on top of cloud 9.

He looked at me expectantly. The ring box was open showing the most gorgeous diamond ring I had ever seen. I loved it. He was about to say something else, but I stopped him before he could.

"YES, YES, YES! I will marry you, Danny!"

He gently put the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly. He had the biggest smile on his face, and by this time, my tears were flowing freely. He scooped me up into a big hug. His lips crushed mine while I cupped his cheeks.

We were breathless as we pulled away from each other.

"I love you, Alyssa. So much."

"I love you too, Danny."

We smiled at each other before we kissed again. This time the kiss was long and passionate. I knew then that I wanted tonight to be the night. I knew there was no one else for me. I knew I was going to be with this man forever.

He pulled away, his arms were still wrapped around me.

"Alyssa, if you want, I have one more surprise for you."

I could see the passion in his eyes. I could see the want to be with me. I could see the need to be with me. He looked me straight in the eye. My eyes reflected the same things back. I didn't have to say a word.

He smiled at me. "Come on."

Before I knew it, he was grabbing my hand leading me back to the hotel. Apparently, he had already gotten a room for us.

The concierge led us up to our room. I didn't think twice about Danny having this already planned. I knew that if I had said no, we wouldn't be in this room right now. He planned for a just in case moment. I loved him for it.

I noticed when we walked in the room there was a bottle of champagne, his duffel bag, and a bag for myself. I was in shock.

Danny just walked right over to the champagne and popped the cork, pouring us both a drink.

"I propose a toast."

I laughed sheepishly. We raised our glasses as I waited.

"To us on our new engagement, and being happy with each other." He smiled and I couldn't help but to smile back as we clinked glasses. He wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you thinking, my love?" I smiled back.

"I think, this is literally, the happiest day of my life. Well second happiest. The first was the day I met you."

He blushed.

"I agree." He gave me a swift kiss on the lips.

"I'll be right back, Alyssa. There's something I have to do real quick. Make yourself comfortable, and there's a bag, with some of your things in it, by the window." I smiled at him as I watched him disappear into the bedroom. I had to know what was in that bag.

I looked in the bag and I saw some of my regular clothes, my toothbrush, and a hair brush. Underneath my regular clothes, there was a note.

_Alyssa,  
Congratulations on your engagement!__Sorry, but when I was helping you get ready today, the rest of the girls were helping Danny set some things up.__Surprise!__Anyway, us girls pitched in for an engagement present for you, just in case.__Although, if you are reading this, you'll need it.__By the way, the dress is yours to keep.__Betty wanted this night to be extra special for you.__Her and Red chipped in and bought it.__You're welcome for that.__The rest of us chipped in and got this for you.__It's under the note.__Danny has no idea.__Surprise him.__I'm sure he'll love it.__Have fun!_

_We all love you, _

_Evenly, Betty, and the girls_

I couldn't help but to laugh to myself. Those sneaky snakes had been in on this the whole time. I should have known. Hell, Evelyn obviously knew me better than I did to prepare something extra special.

I pulled out the garment. It was sexy! It was a light blue, long, flowing, silk negligée with spaghetti straps. She was right, this will drive Danny crazy.

I went to the bathroom to put it on. I needed to keep this as much of a secret from Danny as possible until I was ready. It looked amazing on me. I couldn't wait for him to see me.

I walked into the bedroom. I didn't care if he was ready or not. I was. When I first stepped in, Danny was nowhere to be seen. There were candles lit all over the room, and there were rose petals everywhere. This man never ceased to amaze me. I was just staring in awe when I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Do you like it?" He whispered in my ear. Chills ran up and down my back. I turned in his arms to look at him in the eye. I loved it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss him softly on the neck. I couldn't help myself. I pulled away for just a second. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I love it." I let go of him all together except for his hand. I led him to the bed. I laid down, and pulled him on top of me. We kissed hungrily. Our tongues dancing together. Our hands roaming all over the place. I stopped for a second, catching my breath. I had to ask.

"Now, tell me, Mr. Walker. Do _you _like it?"

His eyes left mine as they roamed up and down my body. He had a devilish grin on his face. He started kissing and sucking lightly on my neck. That was his answer. At the touch of his lips on my skin, I moaned. I knew this would be a night we would never forget. Before we got completely lost in each other, I had to say one more thing.

"I love you, Danny, and I am all yours"

He smiled before he answered back.

"I love you, too, Alyssa."

We were going to enjoy our first night as an engaged couple. Together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok. I know this one is short, but I needed the filler. You guys needed to know what happened after the engagement, and I didn't want to leave you waiting too long on an update. So, it's not the best chapter, but here it is. Please R&amp;R. THANKS!**

**Enjoy!**

Ch. 20

I woke up the next morning in the comfortable bed of the hotel. I looked down at Danny and smiled. Last night was amazing. I looked at the ring on my finger. It was even more beautiful than the last time I looked at it. I couldn't believe that I was engaged to Danny Walker. I was the happiest girl in the world.

I had decided to take a shower, and then go sit on the balcony. The view from the room was beautiful. It overlooked the harbor. It was sunrise, and I was just enjoying the breeze and the quietness of it all.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Danny had walked out and put a hand on my shoulder before he leaned in to give me a kiss. I gave him a small smile.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? The harbor I mean. It's sad to know it's not going to be like this tomorrow."

He frowned at me, and then pulled me up to hold me.

"Well, how about we make the most of it right now?"

"What do you mean, Danny?"

He smirked at me before leaning in to give me a passionate kiss.

We made love right there on the balcony.

We spent the whole day in bed. I guess Danny had paid them enough money to let us stay as long as we wanted. We both knew we wouldn't be staying the night again, because of what was coming in the morning. We would just keep each other up all night, and wouldn't be awake enough for the battle ahead.

He sat his head on his hand and looked at me with a smile. It was about 5pm.

"Well, Miss Banks, I think you should get dressed. There is one more surprise."

I looked at him confused. How could there possibly be anymore surprises? He's given me everything I could ever want, besides his last name.

"Don't worry. It's going to be the last one for a while."

I nodded and gave him a small smile before I went to get ready.

When I was done getting ready, Danny was by the door, with our bags, waiting for me. We went to check out and got in the car.

"So Danny, where are we headed?"

"I told you, it's a surprise."

He couldn't contain the excitement in his voice. I just kept thinking, what could be more exciting than what happened last night? I trusted Danny completely, though, and knew that whatever it was must be good.

We pulled up at the Tiki Bar. Was this it? Just going for drinks? I was kind of surprised. I thought it was going to be something a little more extravagant.

He helped me out of the car. He noticed the confused look on my face.

"I told you not to worry."

He was right. I had no reason to fret.

We went to behind the Tiki Bar. All of our friends were there. They must have planned all this the day before.

I walked into the party with the biggest smile on my face. I was glowing with joy, or was it something else? I had to shake that thought out of my head before it could continue. There was no way of knowing that yet, and I didn't even want to think about it.

"Congratulations!"

We heard cheers and applause from all around us. The next thing I knew, I was getting hugged every which way I turned. All the girls were ogling my ring in jealousy, and Danny and I were just happy as could be.

We enjoyed the rest of the party before he took me home. He walked me to my door, he looked nervous.

"Alyssa, I don't want to spend another night without you, but I know we have to until we get married."

I gave him a small smile. I felt exactly the same way. If this were my time, I would have had him moved in already. I chuckled some at the thought. It went completely unnoticed by Danny.

"I'm scared, Alyssa. I'm scared of what's going to happen tomorrow, I'm scared I may never see you again, I'm scared of all the what-if's with what tomorrow brings. You need to know, though, that if something happens to me tomorrow, you'll be the last thought that crosses my mind. I love you."

Tears had started welling in my eyes. I looked up at him and cupped his cheek.

"Danny, that was beautiful, but I will guarantee that nothing happens to you, Rafe, Evelyn or me."

He had tears in his eyes as well. He looked down at me and sighed.

"You may be able to guarantee all of us, but you can't guarantee yourself."

He was right. I was from a different time, anything could happen to me. I wasn't too worried, though. If something were going to happen to me, then I wouldn't be here right now.

"Don't worry about me, Danny. I know everything that's going to happen."

I gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back. He knew I was right.

"Well, now I feel a little better about tomorrow. I'm still not sure how I'm going to sleep without you in my bed. I've gotten used to it."

I chuckled. He was right. I had gotten used to it as well, but I knew we would have to.

"It'll be ok. Maybe tomorrow night?"

He chuckled and laughed.

"Tomorrow night, then."

We gave each other a long passionate kiss and hugged. I knew Danny was going to go back to the Tiki Bar for one last hurrah with some of his friends. Rafe was going as well.

I went to sleep that night knowing exactly what was coming tomorrow. I was terrified. All the months of mental preparation, I thought I was ready.

The next morning, we woke up to the sounds of planes flying overhead. Evelyn and I went outside to look for a minute. I gave her a sad look.

"Well, here it goes."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! So, it's not as long as I wanted it, but we are finally at the action. Yay! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone, but I did my best. So, please R&amp;R, and thank you all for reading.**

**Enjoy!**

Ch. 21

Evelyn and I rushed to the hospital with the other girls trailing behind. The planes were shooting at us on our way. We could hear the screams of the other nurses and military personal following us. It was terrifying.

This is what I had mentally prepared myself for the past year. I was terrified, but I was also anxious. I really just wanted this day to be done and over with. I really wanted to be held in Danny's arms, and be told that everything was going to be ok.

We got to the hospital, and there were already people filing in. By this time, bombs had started going off, and the planes were shooting at the harbor. This was the scariest moment that I had ever had in my life. We had to cut the patients that were there down. The doctor ordered us to get them to the windows and cover them with mattresses. No sooner that we did that, a bomb went off, blasting the windows. We were lucky.

Evelyn and I had exchanged looks. No matter how much I kept telling myself that everything was going to be fine with the boys, I couldn't stop worrying. Neither could she.

The body count just kept piling up. It was ridiculous. How could one country be so hateful to kill all of these innocent people? I just couldn't fathom.

I looked around. I was waiting on the boys to show up in one way shape or form. I just hoped it wouldn't be too late for them. I had noticed Evelyn looking hurriedly through her purse. That's when it hit me. This was the part of the movie where she had to start marking the people. We couldn't save them all.

She ran over to me.

"Alyssa, you have to mark them, F for fatal, M for morphine, C for critical. You have to do this. We can't save them all."

I nodded at her. She was right. She handed me her lipstick and scurried away to help sort them. I ran over to her

Two men came up to us. One of them was carrying the other. The injured man kept pleading to us to help him, and he kept saying he didn't want to die. I bent down and looked at his injuries. I couldn't tell him, but I knew that he would die.

"You're going to be fine. We won't let you die." I marked him with an F, and then I whispered to the sailor that was holding him.

"Take him off to the side. Give him enough morphine to make him comfortable. He's not going to make it."

The sailor nodded and did what I said. Then a man, carrying a girl walked up to us.

"I just found her. I don't think she's breathing."

Evelyn checked her pulse as I watched. I knew immediately who it was. The tears started rolling down my face.

"No, she's dead. Take her over there with the rest of them." She moved her hair from her face and gasp. Sandra just happened to be there with us. She started freaking out.

"Are you sure, Ev? We have to be sure." She was frantically reaching for Betty.

"I'm sure, just start helping sort these people. We've got to get moving."

After a while things were quieting down just a little. It was still utter chaos in the hospital. All my months of mental preparation were shot. This was something I could never have truly been ready for.

I was off helping one of the doctors. Little did I know, Danny and Rafe had walked in asking how they could help.

*Danny's POV*

Rafe and I had passed out in the back of a car in a parking lot. We heard the planes over head. We both shot straight up.

"Here it goes, Danny. Let's get a move on!"

A camera man hopped in the back of the car.

"I can tell you right now, them ain't no army planes."

I stepped on the gas heading for the airfield. I was terrified.

"Damn it Danny, just get me to a God damn plane!"

We got to the airfield. All the pilots were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Some had guns and ammo. The others were looking for something to shoot with.

We had lead the planes straight to the airfield. They had started firing and bombing the place. It was chaotic.

Rafe and I went into the hanger to give a call to the Sergeant letting him know we were on our way. Gooze was under the table hiding. He was like a child.

"What's going on over there, Danny? What's that sound?"

"I think WWII just started."

The sergeant said he had some planes he could start getting ready. Rafe, Red, Gooze, me, and some of the other guys headed to the mechanic field.

When we got there, the Japanese hadn't spotted us yet. We were in the clear so far. The sergeant and some of the other guys got ammo and guns ready.

"Are we good to go, sir?"

"One's good to go, two need ammo, one needs fuel."

"Alright, let's get to the planes boys."

While we were trying to run across the tarmac, some of the Japanese planes were flying overhead. We all took cover in a bunker. Gooze was ready to fire.

"Planes. Should I fire?"

"Damn it, hold your fire, hold your fire."

Rafe was the main one calling the orders. After all, he did have experience in combat.

"I don't think they know we're here. It looks like they're flying away."

I wasn't sure who said that, but it did seem to be that way.

"Alright Danny, and I will start running to the planes. Gooze, I need you and a couple guys to stay here for some cover fire. The rest of you, follow us. Don't shoot until they do, and make sure you cover our damn asses."

Everyone nodded in agreement. We made a run for it. Rafe and I made it to a hanger, but in the process, some of our men were shot.

Red was helping Rafe get ready in the cockpit, Anthony was helping me, and there was another kid that was getting ready in another plane. He was good to take off.

We watched as he got onto the runway. As soon as he did 3 planes were behind him shooting. We could hear the sergeant over the radio.

"Damn it, turn, turn, turn!"

He didn't have time to turn. Before he even got in the air he was shot down. Rafe and I looked at each other. I was scared to death.

"Danny don't shut down on me now. I need a wingman, I'm no good without my wingman."

He was trying to reassure me. It worked.

"Alright, Rafe, I'm with you."

"Alright, now get that thing started and let's go."

We were in the air in no time. As soon as we were we had 6 on our 6. We didn't know what to do.

"Alright, Danny, we need to split them up. I go right you go left."

"Alright, Rafe."

We split them evenly. I had 3 Rafe had 3. Now it was a matter of shaking them off before they shot us down.

Rafe had flown past an empty tower.

"Damn it serge. We need some God damn guns in that tower."

I could hear the sergeant say something back. I couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Rafe, I can't shake them."

"Alright. I'm coming Danny."

Rafe had gotten behind the ones that were tailing me, and managed to shoot one down. I was still flying crazily. I still couldn't shake the other two.

"Alright, Danny. Let's play some chicken with these Jap suckers."

"Sounds good."

I couldn't help but smile some. Who would have thought that all our years of playing around, that it would seriously come in handy one day?

"Ok, Danny. I'm coming right at ya. Go right when I say when."

"Ok, Rafe."

I could see his plane coming straight at mine. He was getting closer and closer. The next thing I knew he was saying when.

We broke. We managed to get three planes down. Rafe now only had one on his tail.

"Alright serge, I'm bringing him right by you."

I was trying to tail them, just in case the guys in the tower weren't able to do it.

When we got the planes off our tails, we went to the harbor to knock out the rest of them. We could see all the wreckage that was caused, but our main objective was to not let the Japs get home.

We shot down the rest of the planes. We could see the guys in the harbor cheering. It was exhilarating. Every time I shot one down, I got so excited. Rafe reacted the same way.

We had managed to land our planes, and then we headed to the hospital. When we got to the hospital, Evelyn was standing in the doorway, holding onto some IV carts. She looked exhausted.

"How can we help?"

"Blood, we need blood."

She took us to a room, hooked us up to a tube, and drained our blood into coke bottles. Neither one of us had questioned it. We knew the injured count was high. We knew the body count was even higher.

Rafe looked at her with relief and love in his eyes. I knew he was glad to see that she was ok. She turned and looked at me with a reassuring smile. I knew then, that Alyssa was also ok.

Within a matter of minutes, a sailor came up and talked to us.

"We still have men trapped in the harbor, we need every able bodied man we can."

Rafe and I nodded. We knew exactly what our next step was going to be. We had to help get those trapped men out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok guys. There's probably only about 3 chapters left. At the most 3. I know how I am ending it. I really need to know from you all if you want a sequel. Are you enjoying it enough for me to put out a sequel? If so Review, or PM me. I would greatly appreciate it. If I don't hear anything back, then chances are I'm going to leave it as it is. So, PLEASE R&amp;R! Thank you all.**

**Enjoy!**

CH. 22

*Alyssa's POV*

When it had gotten too late for anyone to see to do anymore clean up, Danny and Rafe had come home with Evelyn and me. The other girls stayed behind at the hospital to keep an eye on the patients. They told us to head on home. They knew neither one of us had slept the night before.

The whole car ride on the way home, nobody said a word. All of us had no idea what to say. What could you say after a terrible incident like that? The boys did the fighting while us girls were taking care of the injured. I knew I was going to have nightmares about this for the rest of my life.

When we got to the house, Evelyn and I went to fix some sandwiches for all of us. The boys decided to take turns in the shower. Before we even thought of coming to the house, they stopped to get some extra clothes. We didn't want them to leave us tonight.

I was in the middle of making Danny's sandwich when Evelyn decided to break the silence.

"How are you holding up, Alyssa?"

I was slightly taken aback. Why would she be asking me this? Shouldn't I have been the one asking her? I knew exactly what was coming, but I never thought seeing all that would get to me.

"As ok as I'm going to be. How about you?"

She frowned, and the tears had started flowing again. I couldn't help but to cry with her and try to comfort her as best as I could.

"I'm devastated. I mean, you told me this was going to happen. Part of me still didn't quite believe you, but I went with it. I don't think any amount of preparation could have gotten me ready for what I had seen today. And then, loosing Betty on top of it all. It just made it all so real. Knowing we could all die at any given moment, it really opened my eyes."

I knew exactly how she felt. I knew Betty was going to die. Part of me was wishing that particular piece of history would have changed. I, out of all the girls, was the closest to Betty. She was my best friend. Yea, Evelyn was my best friend, but I considered her my sister. Betty was almost as close to me as Evelyn was.

"Shhh. I know, Ev. No matter the amount of history I have read on Pearl Harbor, seeing it, in person, it just brings it all to a whole other level. I'll be here for you when you need someone to cry with. I'm feeling everything you are."

She gave me a small smile after drying up what tears she had left to cry. I smiled back. By this time, both of the boys had had their showers, and were heading into the kitchen. We had yet to finish the food.

Danny came up and hugged me from behind, while I finished his sandwich and started mine. He gave me a small kiss on the cheek. Rafe had done the same to Evelyn. I tried lightening the mood some.

I turned around in Danny's arms.

"If I didn't know any better, I could say you two were twins. You both make the same sweet gestures to us at the same time. That's kind of scary."

We all gave a small chuckle, while Danny had planted a kiss on my forehead.

Evelyn had finished with their food, and was just coming from the refrigerator.

"Anybody want a beer? I figured you could all use one with this day we had."

She brought out three beers from the refrigerator. One for me, one for Danny, and one for Rafe. I couldn't help but give her a questioningly look. She gave me a look as to not say anything. I knew then that my suspicions had been correct all along. I kept my mouth shut.

Rafe pulled her into his lap, and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, honey. Cheers, I guess."

Evelyn had a glass of water. We all raised our glasses. It was a small toast, and none of us really knew what we were toasting to. We hadn't won the war, yet. I think most of our thoughts on the toast was to those that died, fighting for our country. At least, that's what I thought.

Luckily for Evelyn, Rafe never questioned why she didn't have a drink in her hand. She had never been a drinker. Only on rare occasion. Even though, I'm sure she would have drank tonight if she hadn't had a condition.

While we were eating, we tried talking in a light manner. We all saw people we cared about die, and nobody was willing to bring it up. Nobody talked about what had happened. We didn't need to. We knew exactly how each other was feeling. None of us wanted to make it worse by talking about it. We would save that for later.

After we ate, Danny and I retired to my room. I had cracked a window open to let a breeze in. I felt like I was suffocating. I had too many emotions going through my head to be able to breathe. Danny had lied down in the bed. He looked exhausted. I crawled over him to get on my side of the bed. He held me in his arms.

"How are you holding up?" I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

He looked at me like I had 3 heads. He couldn't fathom why I would be laughing at the question.

"What's so funny?"

I looked at him, straight in the eyes.

"Everyone keeps asking me that. Evelyn asked while we were in the kitchen. I knew this was going to happen, Danny. I knew this was coming. What should be asked is, how are _you_ holding up?"

He looked at me with disbelief at first. He knew I was right. I knew he wanted to get something off his chest. I knew about all his friends that had died. I couldn't help but tear up some.

He looked at me, tears in his eyes. I started sobbing into his chest. He spoke.

"A few of my friends died today, Alyssa. I couldn't stop to grieve, even for a second. I had to fight. I had to fight for them. I had to fight for their families. I had to fight for you. When you hear of war, you know people are going to die. That's a fact. You never realize just how bad it hurts, though, until you see it for your own eyes. I will have nightmares forever, but I promise you this, I'm not going to drown out my sorrows like my daddy did."

I smiled at that last part. It was good to know he wasn't going to become a drunk like his daddy. I think I needed to hear that. It made me feel just a little bit better.

"So, answer me this, Alyssa, how are you holding up?"

I sighed. He was not going to let that question go unanswered. He could see the fear, the sorrow, and the relief in my eyes. The only reason I was relieved, was because he was alive and well. _For now, _I had to keep reminding myself of what was going to happen next. I didn't show him that, though.

"Nothing could have truly prepared me for today. It's one thing to read about the body count, it's another to see it for my own eyes. It was terrifying."

He just held me closer. I was so glad I had somebody to go through this with. Somebody who understood for the most part.

"All I can say is I'm glad you're ok, Alyssa. I was worried about losing you today, with you not being a part of this history originally. You were the only variable. Everything else, it was set in stone. I'm just glad you're ok."

He gave me a long passionate kiss before pulling me away and looking me in my eyes. It was like he was searching them for an answer to an unasked question.

"I never really thought about my well-being in all of this. I just got up, did my job, and hoped for the best, I guess. I was more concerned about all of you. I knew nothing was going to happen to you, but I couldn't help but worry."

He gave me a big hug. It was like he was saying thank you. Thank you for what, I would never know, but I loved him nonetheless. I pulled away from him before I spoke again.

"We need to get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

He gave me a soft kiss before he laid down and closed his eyes.

"I love you with all my heart, Alyssa."

"I love you too, Danny."

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. We had some funerals to go to.


	23. Chapter 23

**One or two chapters left everyone. If you want a sequel, let me know please! Thank you all for sticking with the story, and I appreciate it!**

**Thank you all!**

**Enjoy!**

Ch. 23

We woke up the next morning in a somber mood. By this time all the other girls were home and getting ready for the memorial service. Danny and Rafe had decided to leave somewhat early so they could go get their dress uniforms before meeting up with the rest of us. We were going to meet them at the service.

All of us girls piled in a car heading to the service. Not one of us spoke a word. The only sound we heard was the engine. I don't think any of us had talked since being at the hospital the day before.

When we got there, all the boys were waiting on us. Evelyn and I were the first ones to walk up to Red and give him a hug. You could tell he had been crying. As soon as I saw him, I couldn't help but cry with him. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how I would feel if or when I lost Danny. I couldn't imagine.

We walked around to all of our friends' caskets. We mourned over each one. Betty's was the last one we stopped at. Red fell to his knees sobbing. Evelyn had put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Us girls were crying. Danny and Rafe were silent. Danny had squeezed my hand to let me know he was there for me. He knew how close I was to Betty.

Before we left the service, an officer walked up to Danny and Rafe. Evelyn and I had held back some from them to comfort Red.

"McCawley, Walker." He handed each of them an envelope.

"What's this, sir?"

"Orders, you leave in two hours."

"Orders for what sir?"

"You'll have to ask Colonel Doolittle that."

Rafe and Danny looked at each other awestruck, then, they looked back at us. When Danny looked at me I could see the fright in his eyes. I could also see the determination. I walked up to him. I knew exactly what was about to happen, but I had to ask.

"What's going on, Danny?"

Rafe had given him a pat on the shoulder before walking over to Evelyn.

He sighed, and swallowed hard before looking me in the eyes.

"I have orders. We're leaving in 2 hours. I…I'm sorry."

He looked down at his feet. I could tell he was trying not to cry. We had grown so close over the past year. We didn't want to be separated, but both of us had seen this coming.

I grabbed his shoulders causing him to look at me. I gave him a small smile.

"Danny, don't be sorry. Everything will be alright."

He smiled at me before pulling me into a loving embrace, and giving me a small kiss on my forehead.

"Help me pack?"

I knew it was his way of wanting to milk the last couple hours together. I was fine with that.

"Let's go."

Danny, Red, Rafe, Evelyn, and I, had all climbed into the car to head back to the base. All the pilots that were stationed at Pearl had gotten the same order. I guess the higher ups were highly impressed with the way they handled things on that day.

When we got to the airfield, Rafe and Evelyn had went to one building, while Danny and I went to the other. I had started folding his clothes for him as he gathered all of his belongings out of the bathroom. He walked back in the room, and gave me a small smile.

"You know, Alyssa, I can't wait to come home to see you doing that every day."

I couldn't help but giggle at this. He still had hope.

"Well, Danny, you just make sure you come home alright."

His smile dropped. He was worried. Normally when they got orders, they actually included some hint of the mission. This time, they didn't. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and put his forehead to mine.

"Don't worry about that. I will be completely fine. I'll have a good group of guys with me. I'll be alright."

After about an hour, Danny was almost completely packed, and Evelyn had walked in.

"Alyssa, I hate to break this up, but I really need to speak with Danny. Is that ok?"

I nodded, and gave him a quick kiss before leaving. It was fine by me, because I had to talk to Rafe, too.

I went to the building Rafe was at. He was alone and packing. I knocked on the open door to announce my presence.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

I couldn't help but smile. He was trying to lighten the mood, and I really appreciated him for that.

"So, Alyssa, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

He was still folding clothes up while talking to me. He knew I wouldn't be there if it wasn't something serious.

"Rafe, we need to have a talk."

I was so nervous that I had actually started to help him pack. I didn't know what to do with myself.

"What is it?"

I sighed. I didn't know any of this for sure. I had already changed history once by being involved with Danny, was it possible that I could change it again?

"It's Danny, Rafe. You have to take extra care of him on this mission. It's vital."

He stopped what he was doing immediately. He looked intently at me.

"What do you mean it's vital?"

I sighed.

"Rafe, in my time, Danny dies on this mission. I know exactly what's going to happen. I know we can't really change history, but we have to try. He will die if we don't try, but you can't get killed yourself, either."

He sighed. He knew I was telling the truth. I started crying. He came over and pulled me in a brotherly hug.

"I promise, I will do everything I can to bring him home safe. Not just for you, but for us. I need him just as much as you do."

"I know, Rafe, and thank you." He gave me a small smile, and nodded.

After a while, we had driven the boys to their transport. The worry on all of our shoulders was weighing heavily.

We had gotten out of the car to say our good-byes. This was bitter sweet. Rafe and Evelyn were off by themselves, and that left Danny and me. Danny had pulled me into a hug.

"I promise, honey, I will write to you as much as I can." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, and tried to manage a smile.

"It'll be ok. I'm going to come home to you."

I just nodded. I couldn't say anything. I mean, what could I say? Danny I know you're going to die, but I'll be ok? No way. I didn't want him to leave knowing that. I couldn't do it.

"Just be safe, Danny."

I looked up at him longingly. I didn't want to let him go. Ever.

"Come on, Danny we have to go!"

We looked over at the voice, and saw Rafe waving for him to come.

"Well, that's my ride." I giggled slightly, but not a lot.

I gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

"I love you with all of my heart, Daniel Walker."

He had tears in his eyes at this time.

"I love you too, Alyssa Banks. Don't ever forget it."

He let go before running to the plane. I was balling my eyes out.

I watched him get on the transport. Little did Danny know, I had a surprise packed away in his bag for him. I just hoped he liked it.

He waved one last good bye to me.

I knew this was going to be the last time I saw Danny alive.

I just hoped I was wrong.


	24. Chapter 24 (FINAL)

**Ok guys. This is the end. I hope ya'll enjoyed reading, and I really want to know if you liked it enough for a sequel. If so, I will name it Love Knows No Future. So look for it, even if you don't message me. Just in case.**

**Anyway. I had fun writing this for you all. And thank you for sticking with it. Probably not the ending you were expecting. So thank you all again!**

**Enjoy!**

Ch. 24

*Danny's POV*

We were assigned to Colonel Doolittle. The transport had taken us to an air base on the east coast. None of us knew what we were in for.

He was waiting for us when we got off the plane.

We saluted him. He saluted back.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. At ease."

We went into a parade rest waiting for orders.

"We will get to work first thing in the morning. Go ahead and get situated in your bunks."

Rafe and I had started walking towards the barracks with the rest of the guys. We were behind the pack.

"McCawley! Walker!"

We turned around.

"Come with me please."

Rafe and I looked at each other. We had no idea what we were in for.

He led us to his office, and closed the door behind us. We stood at a parade rest. We didn't know what to expect.

He had his back turned towards us, looking out the window.

"I heard about what you guys did at Pearl."

Rafe immediately started to speak.

"Well, we can explain that, sir."

"Explain what? The hula shirts you fly boys were wearing while fighting?"

We stood as still as could be at that. We knew it was against all protocol to wear anything other than our uniforms while flying military aircraft. We didn't even think about it at the time.

"Or the 7 planes you shot down?"

Relief swam over us. Thank God we weren't going to get reamed for our attire that day.

"The army is setting up a top secret mission. I need all my best pilots. Do you guys know what top secret means?"

Rafe spoke again.

"Yes sir. It's the kind of mission you get medals for, only they send them to your family."

Doolittle nodded.

"Well, this is a highly classified mission. You won't be knowing what's going on until we get there. Now, are you prepared for this kind of mission?"

Rafe immediately stepped forward. I didn't want him going. Not after Evelyn told me she was pregnant. But, if he was going, I was going.

"Yes, sir. I'm ready."

I stepped forward as well.

"I'll go too, sir."

He nodded. We could tell he was glad to have us.

"You're both being promoted to Captain. Oh, and McCawley?"

"Yes sir?"

"Here are some of your personal aspects England sent over."

"Thank you, sir."

"Leave your hula shirts at home boys. In the morning, we get started."

The next three weeks were hell. We had to get our planes off the ground fast enough to make it off a moving air craft carrier. We had to lighten the load as much as possible, and, we were losing faith in doing so. That's when Doolittle decided to show us how it was done. After that, we had each been able to do it one by one.

We were heading out on the aircraft carrier. Once we were in open sea's that's when Doolittle really spoke to us.

"Alright, men. I can finally tell you what our mission is."

We were all quiet. This was the moment we were waiting for.

"We are going to Japan. We're going to bomb them like they bombed us."

We all cheered. Some of us had speculated, but we weren't sure.

Later that night, Rafe and I were walking the ship.

"Danny, if I don't come back, take care of Evelyn for me, please."

"Don't talk like that, Rafe. But same goes for you. You take care of Alyssa for me, ok?"

"I will."

We were in the middle of conversation when Colonel Doolittle walked up to us.

"Hey, boys. See these?"

He held up some medals.

"They're friendship medals the Japs gave us. I'm going to attach them to one of the bombs, and send them back."

We laughed.

"Colonel. We've noticed there are only 16 planes. The Japanese, when they attacked us, had at least 300."

Doolittle sighed. Rafe had a point, though.

"Well, we're attacking small farms and such. We won't need all those planes."

We let it be at that.

Over the next couple days, we were painting the bombs, and getting acquainted with our targets. We thought we still had plenty of time before we had to take off.

The next morning, we were 600 miles from Japan. We still had 200 miles to go. The alarms started going off for us to get ready. I looked out the window.

"We're shootin' at something."

We all hurried up and got ready. By the time I had gotten to the deck, everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Take everything out that you can. We need to lighten these planes up for more fuel. What's your favorite gun?"

That was one conversation I heard. I ran to my plane. We were using broom sticks as tail guns. It was ridiculous.

By the time we had gotten situated, Doolittle had called us all over to talk to us one last time.

"Alright, men. We're going to be taking off. We're landing in China. There will be Chinese waiting for us when we get there. You need to know, I'm going to be flying with you. Good luck."

We had all ran to our planes ready to go. Doolittle was ahead of us. Rafi and I had already said our good byes.

"Alright, men. When we get in the air, keep radio silence until I say."

We all agreed, and off we went.

We had accomplished our mission with the bombings. We were on our way to China. It was only Rafes plane and my plane that were in sight of each other. Rafes engines had failed and he tried to glide into a land. It was a rough landed, but he managed.

"Danny, we've got Japs everywhere. Find another place to land, now."

I heard him, but I couldn't let anything happen to him. I turned the plane around, and tried to take out as many as I could before we crashed.

When I came to, Rafe was there standing over me.

"Aw, Danny."

I had a piece of medal stuck in my neck. I was terrified.

"Where's Anthony, Rafe?"

"He's dead, Danny. Come on. I have to get this out."

He was trying to get it out when I saw a Jap coming up behind him. He knocked Rafe out.

Some other Japs picked me up, and tied me to this board. They were trying to get Rafe, too. I saw my opportunity to fight back, and I did. The next thing I knew, I was being shot.

Rafe ran over to me while shooting some of the enemy.

"Danny, no. Danny!"

"I'm not going to make it Rafe."

I was choking. It felt like I was dying.

"You have to Danny. I promised Alyssa. Please. She loves you. I love you. Please, Danny."

The last thing I heard was Rafe saying Alyssa's name. I saw a blinding white light. I thought, for sure, that I was dead.

*Alyssa's POV*

Evelyn had gotten a job as a secretary. She had called in a favor to one of the men she saved. She said she was doing it to keep an ear out on the mission. She was scared for them, so was I.

She told me the last thing she heard were the sounds of the planes bombing. Then the radio went dead. She didn't know what had happened. We did nothing, but pray for the best.

It was the day the transport was coming. We were standing behind a barricade as it landed. We were nervous.

We saw Rafe get off the plane, and both Evelyn and I smiled. We were truly happy to see him. He looked right at us and shook his head. That's when he was handed the coffin. It was Danny. I cried for a minute, and before I knew it I had fainted.

When I came to, I was confused with my surroundings. I was back on my couch, in my living room, with the glow from the TV.

"What the hell?"

I looked around some more. I was in a sweat.

"That was a hell of a dream."

I took my left hand through my hair. My hair snagged on something. I looked down. My mouth was agape. I knew then, that everything I just experienced, was real.

I saw the ring Danny gave me, and I cried.


End file.
